Le rêve dans la chambre bleue
by Les Nerles
Summary: C'est bruyant, le Terrier, au printemps. Il y a notre goule qui fait ses dents, Maman qui pleure souvent, les voix dans ma tête, et puis les Delacour qui hurlent à la lune derrière la porte de la chambre bleue.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic comportera 5 chapitres. Merci à Tipou & Timou pour leur bêta-lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je me rappelle avoir ressenti un étonnement inexplicable en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il y avait quelque chose de curieux dans la façon dont le pommier ouvrait ses bourgeons comme des yeux sur ses branches, ou bien dans la manière dont le vent emmêlait les brins d'herbes, ou encore dans le fait que, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, un rayon de soleil rebondissait contre les carreaux.

Un oiseau solitaire, planté comme une sentinelle au milieu du gazon, flappa bruyamment ses ailes.

Je crois - bien qu'il soit fort possible que je m'attribue des pensées que je n'eus pas alors – que ce matin-là, en contemplant le jardin s'ébrouer, je compris par instinct la transience du monde.

Les dents encore laquées de confiture, je déclarai solennellement :

- Quelque chose va changer.

Et Maman, émergeant toute rousse de derrière son bol de café, me répondit :

- Bien sûr, chaton, c'est le printemps.

Et peut-être avait-elle un peu raison.

Il y avait le printemps, bien sûr, le printemps en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, le printemps dans les lettres de Papi et Mamie, dans les allées du supermarché ; mais c'était quelque chose d'autrement plus important que, ce matin-là, j'avais senti pulser dans le jardin.

A l'époque, il me semble que je l'attribuai à la silhouette escarpée de Poudlard qui se profilait dans le lointain. Tout serait différent, lorsque moi aussi je serais racontée dans les lettres de James et d'Albus, que la magie qui me démangeait le bout de doigts courrait le long de ma baguette.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est vrai que tout changea, le printemps où Fleur arriva.

[…]

En ces rares occasions où James et Albus étaient à la maison, ils s'appliquaient à m'ignorer superbement. J'étais pour eux cette petite créature agitée qui habitait le bout de la table de la salle à manger et les jupons de Maman : elle n'était pas bien encombrante, quoiqu'elle montrât une fâcheuse tendance à abandonner ses jouets dans tous les recoins et à faire beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'elle pleurait.

Sitôt qu'ils retournaient à Poudlard, cependant, ils devenaient mes meilleurs amis. Je poussais quotidiennement les portes de leurs chambres et conversais longuement avec leurs fantômes en fouillant leurs affaires.

Il y avait le scrutoscope de James, surtout, (très vieux, m'avait-il dit ; c'est Papa qui le lui avait donné) qui ne cessait jamais de me fasciner ; qui tournait pour oui ou pour un non en hurlant des cris de ferraille. Je le posais sur le plancher et il me regardait suspicieusement, avec son gros point rouge peint comme un œil au sommet de la toupie.

- Je vais te tuer, lui disais-je.  
- Shrrrrrrriiiiiiik, me répondait-il en tournoyant sur lui-même.  
- Je vais monter dans ta chambre quand tu dors et t'écraser sous ma chaussure.  
- Shrrrrrriiiiiiik, s'inquiétait-il en tournoyant de plus belle.  
- Tu ne verras rien venir. Je ne ferai pas de bruit.

Je jouais avec jusqu'à ce que Maman monte les escaliers et me dise :

- Chaton, j'ai mal au crâne, range Maugrey et viens donc m'aider à préparer la soupe.

Il s'appelait Maugrey parce que ça faisait rire Papa. Je ne comprenais pas trop bien pourquoi, à l'époque, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Maugrey vivait dans une chaussette que je replaçais dans le coffre de James, juste entre ses vieux albums de photos et sa paire de lorgnettes.

La chambre de James était aussi très chouette à cause de tous les posters de Gilderoy Lockhart qu'il y avait sur le mur. Je n'étais pas encore assez bonne en lecture pour savoir de quoi parlaient ses romans, alors, mais James m'avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'ils étaient « drôlement exaltants » et que, plus tard, lui aussi s'en irait découvrir des recoins oubliés du monde et danser avec les goules. Je lui avais un jour demandé s'il m'autoriserait à venir avec lui, et il m'avait répondu : Pourquoi pas, si tu portes les sacs.

J'avais longtemps considéré cet instant comme le plus heureux de ma vie.

Papa et Tonton Ron, eux, n'aimaient pas beaucoup ces affiches. James avait même longtemps demandé à ce que Maman utilise un Collaporta sur sa chambre, parce que Tonton Ron lui avait mentionné qu'il était bien tenté de leur dessiner des moustaches.

- Bah, si ça peut l'empêcher de ramener des filles à la maison, se résignait Papa.

La chambre d'Albus, en revanche, était une zone dangereuse. Je n'y allais jamais sans Maugrey, qui sifflait et feulait dans ma main telle une bête apeurée dès lors que nous en passions la porte.

Souvent, je trouvais Maugrey bien trop peureux, et le menaçais de le laisser à la maison lorsque je partirais chasser des vampires avec James s'il ne se reprenait pas en main. Sur les terres d'Albus, cependant, je ne pouvais trop lui en vouloir : le terrain était en effet miné.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle, cependant, car l'exploration était toujours du plus grand intérêt. Il se plaisait à cadenasser ses secrets, à inventer des tiroirs à doubles, à triples, à quadruples fonds, et il était enivrant de parvenir à déjouer ne serait-ce que l'un de ses tours.

Qui plus est, Albus avait toujours des choses intéressantes à cacher. Chez James, une belle journée de chasse au trésor se soldait généralement par une lettre parfumée que lui avait envoyée une fille de sa classe. Albus, en revanche, présentait déjà, à douze ans, un certain goût pour la marchandise de Barjow & Beurk.

Dès qu'il était question d'un nouveau butin que j'avais déterré dans son antre, Papa levait les bras au ciel et s'exclamait :

- Mais ce gosse est un fou furieux !

Et Maman, faisant mine d'être fâchée, renchérissait :

- Il serait temps qu'on le refile à George.

Je vous le dis aujourd'hui comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait avéré, mais j'aurais mieux fait de me souvenir de cela lorsque, forte de cette curieuse impression de changement, je décidai d'inspecter seule sa chambre.

Je déposai Maugrey près de la porte et lui soufflai :

- Attends-moi ici. Si tu m'entends crier, va chercher du secours.

L'œil rouge ne cilla pas.

Puis, je glissai prudemment vers la penderie, que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'étudier en détail depuis la dernière visite de mes frères. C'était un meuble en bois de teck, lourd et massif. Je refermai mon poing autour de la poignée et faillis me raviser : il eût été tout à fait son genre d'y héberger une Acromentule.

- Albus, le prévins-je à voix haute, je vais regarder tes vêtements.  
- Essaie donc, frangine, on va rigoler, me répondit sa voix dans ma tête.  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
- Moi, je ne te fais pas peur, mais voyons ce qu'il en est de la grosse araignée qui t'attend là-dedans.  
- Plus tard, je serai exploratrice, et je combattrai des Acromentules à mains nues. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur.

Sur ces sages paroles, je baissai la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit toute grande. Les affaires d'Albus étaient proprement suspendues à des cintres.

Je caressai rapidement les différentes étoffes du bout des doigts, et, n'y trouvant rien de suspect, décidai de m'intéresser à autre chose. Je passai rapidement sur les tiroirs, éprouvant une gêne absurde à l'idée de fouiller dans ses chaussettes ou dans ses sous-vêtements. Une pile de pulls tricotés par Mamie, finalement, fit l'objet de mon inspection. Il les avait soigneusement pliés mais les avait relégués dans un coin d'ombre, espérant sans doute qu'ils se fassent oublier.

Rien de bien passionnant ne m'attendait là.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à déclarer mes recherches infructueuses, cependant, un grognement assourdi se fit entendre.

- T'inquiète, c'est juste Mildred, ma copine à huit pattes.  
- T'es vraiment qu'un grand débile, Albus.

Maugrey demeura silencieux, embusqué dans l'embrasure de la porte. Confiante en ses instincts, je me penchai dans l'obscurité de la penderie. A nouveau, un faible grognement s'en échappa. Celui-ci n'était pas sans rappeler les bruits qu'émettrait un animal dérangé dans son sommeil, et semblait provenir des tricots de Mamie.

- Gilderoy Lockhart n'hésiterait pas, lui, m'encourageai-je à voix haute.

Et, sans me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, je bondis sur le pull qui ornait le sommet de la pile. Il était similaire à tous les autres – rouge coquelicot, frappé d'un « A » majuscule aussi alambiqué qu'Albus lui-même. Sa lourdeur, cependant, avait quelque chose d'étonnant. Je le dépliai d'un seul geste, et fus surprise de voir un livre épais tomber dans un bruit mat à mes pieds. Celui-ci avait certainement été dissimulé dans les plis du tricot.

Astucieux, cher Albus, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à l'attention de Lily Potter.

Je retins un glapissement triomphant lorsque j'en découvris le titre :

_Journal intime d'Albus Severus Potter_

Quels secrets millénaires n'allais-je pas découvrir en compulsant cet important document d'archives ! Je m'en saisis à deux mains et l'ouvris, avide. J'eus mieux fait, cependant, de prendre mes précautions. Avant que j'aie le temps d'en déchiffrer ne serait-ce que la première ligne, le volume se referma dans un claquement, pinçant violemment mes deux pouces.

Par réflexe je le projetai de toutes mes forces contre le mur.

Alors que je me félicitais de ma présence d'esprit, je constatai avec horreur qu'une coupure s'ouvrait sur le bout de mon doigt, faisant buller deux petites billes de sang.

- Maugrey ! criai-je à tout hasard. Maugrey ! Maman ! Maman !

Le livre se redressa sur sa tranche, comme titubant, et rampa sous le lit d'Albus.

- Maman ! Maman !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je dévalai les escaliers, pleurant de grosses larmes.

- Maman, j'ai mal !

Toute chamboulée que j'étais, je m'arrêtai pourtant net devant la porte de la cuisine, coupée dans mon élan par l'impression désagréable que les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles devaient être.

Bien que la pendule n'indiquait pas encore midi, Papa était déjà rentré du travail.

Il avait enroulé ses bras comme deux rubans autour de Maman. Celle-ci avait les yeux plus rouges encore que ses cheveux et serrait un mouchoir humide entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, non sans inquiétude.

Papa leva la tête, et je pus constater que ses paupières à lui aussi débordaient d'eau. Nous étions sans doute bien étranges, à nous dévisager au milieu du désordre des rouleaux à pâtisserie et des poêles à frire, trempés de larmes.

- Eh bien, ma Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il d'une voix un peu chancelante.  
- Le journal d'Albus m'a mordu (c'est drôle, ma blessure me paraissait avoir perdu de son urgence, alors).  
- Albus t'a quoi ?  
- Je jouais dans la chambre d'Albus, et son journal intime m'a mordu les doigts. Je saigne.  
- Je vois. Ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part, pas vrai ? Viens, je vais panser ça.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que Maman pleure ?

Ils échangèrent un regard tout mouillé, puis finalement, Maman hocha la tête. Papa m'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place sur ses genoux.

- Ma Lily, tu dois comprendre que ta Maman est très triste parce qu'elle vient juste de perdre quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour elle.

Et moi, alors, je demeurai perplexe.

- Tu te souviens de ton oncle Bill ? Tu l'as rencontré lorsque tu étais encore tout petite.  
- Non, pas trop bien, répondis-je en reniflant.  
- Nous ne l'avions pas vu depuis longtemps, mais ta tante Fleur vient de nous écrire pour nous dire qu'il avait été très malade pendant longtemps. Nous ne savions pas, alors c'est comme une très mauvaise surprise. Tu comprends, Lily ?  
- Oui, je comprends.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu. A l'époque, la mort, ce n'était que cette force indicible qui happait les hérissons sur le bord de la route. Malgré l'excuse de l'âge, je peine à l'avouer : lorsque l'on m'annonça le décès de mon oncle, je ne ressentis rien.

La nouvelle qui suivit, en revanche, suscita en moi un enthousiasme que je pensais, alors, réserver au Grand Hall de Poudlard.

Maman disparut un moment derrière son mouchoir, puis refit surface, le nez rougi mais le visage plus sec :

- Avec Papa, on pensait qu'il serait peut-être bien d'envoyer un hibou à Fleur pour lui demander si elle voudrait venir passer quelques jours au Terrier. Elle doit sûrement se sentir seule. Je sais que c'est un peu effrayant, de partager ta maison avec des gens que tu ne connais pas, mais il faudra être gentille, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, répondis-je, ne sachant trop comment réagir.  
- Tu n'as jamais rencontré ta cousine Dominique, mais elle sera sûrement là aussi. Elle a le même âge que toi.

Au moins eus-je la décence élémentaire de ne pas m'exclamer « Chouette ! ». Croyez pourtant que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

C'en était fini, pensais-je, de l'ennui qui cognait dans mon cerveau durant toute l'année scolaire.

[...]

Je passai la journée suivante à aider Maman à préparer la maison. Nous ouvrîmes tous les volets de la chambre bleue, puis en frottâmes longuement le sol avec une brosse très dure.

- Percy vivait ici avant de rencontrer sa femme, m'expliqua-t-elle en faisant monter la mousse sur le parquet. Je voulais leur donner la chambre de George, parce qu'elle sent moins le renfermé, mais j'ai remarqué ce matin que le plancher était tout ondulé. Va savoir comment il s'est encore débrouillé pour faire ça.

Elle rit. Je sentis aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire, qu'il y avait quelque chose de peu naturel là-dedans, mais je n'en fis pas la remarque. Au lieu de cela, je proposai :

- Dominique pourrait rester dans ma chambre.  
- Oui, c'est peut-être une bonne idée. Nous lui demanderons ce qu'elle préfère.

Papa avait prédit que les Delacour prendraient la poudre de cheminette aux alentours de vingt heures. A dix-huit heures trente, je les attendais déjà toute apprêtée dans le salon, les cheveux tordus en deux tresses si serrées que je sentais mon crâne sur le point de se déchirer en deux. Maman m'avait aidée à enfiler le cardigan vert, celui avec les broderies anglaises et le col claudine qui grattait un petit peu. A ma grande insistance, elle avait même pris soin de vernir mes chaussures, puis de retourner le tapis lorsqu'elle avait constaté qu'elle y avait laissé une trace de cirage.

A vingt-et-une heure dix, les flammes grandirent dans l'âtre, et Fleur et Dominique firent irruption dans le salon.

Je fus loin d'être déçue.

On m'avait fait comprendre que Fleur était une belle Dame. C'était faux. Elle était au-dessus de ça. Je l'aperçus d'abord perchée sur deux jambes interminables, et, lorsque je levai la tête pour contempler sa blondeur de poupée savamment empilée sur le sommet de son crâne, je faillis tomber à la renverse.

- Pardon pour le retard, dit-elle sobrement, et je fus presque étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle parlait.

Sa main droite était refermée autour de la poignée d'une large valise au cuir luisant d'âge. De sa main gauche, elle serrait celle de Dominique. Elle ne relâcha sa prise sur aucune des deux lorsque mes parents l'enlacèrent tour à tour.

Mon attention se reporta alors sur la fillette, qui mâchonnait diligemment la manche de son pull.

- Bonjour, la saluai-je poliment en lui tendant la main.

Elle cessa aussitôt de s'acharner sur les fils de laine, mais ne répondit pas pour autant, et ne me rendit pas mon geste.

Je ne fus pas qu'un peu surprise par cette entrée en matière.

Maman, cependant, coupa court à cet échange avec une heureuse idée.

- Passons immédiatement à table, voulez-vous ? Vous devez être affamées, toutes les deux, et puis j'ai peur que ça refroidisse.  
- Bien sûr, encore désolée d'être arrivée aussi tard. Merci de nous avoir accueillies, vraiment. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça nous soulage.  
- Ce n'est rien. Ça nous fait plaisir, répondit Maman dans un sourire qui me parut un peu moins forcé.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un sifflement suraigu nous vrilla les tympans. Papa fit un tour sur lui-même avec l'air de ne rien comprendre de ce qui lui arrivait, et même, je crois me souvenir, crispa le poing autour de sa baguette magique. Fleur arrondit ses yeux bleus, et ramena Dominique tout contre elle. Maman fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Alors, je m'exclamai :

- C'est rien, c'est Maugrey qui s'agite !  
- Comment ? s'étonna ma tante.

J'appris plus tard – et j'en souris encore un peu, parfois – qu'elle avait bien connu le professeur de Poudlard qui avait donné son nom au scrutoscope de James. Mes propos, donc, n'avaient pas manqué de la surprendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Maman s'écria :

- Bon sang, ce vieux machin est déglingué ! Va l'arrêter, ma Lily, veux-tu ?

Je m'exécutai immédiatement. J'escaladai les escaliers quatre à quatre et poussai la porte de la chambre de James. Là, alors même que Maugrey demeurait sous le scellé du coffre, le vacarme était assourdissant. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu réagir de la sorte à quelque danger que ce soit.

- Eh bien, m'enquis-je en tournant la clef dans la serrure de la malle, tu fais un cauchemar ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse – pas que j'en fus surprise ; j'avais déjà l'habitude de parler pour moi-même – je fis basculer le couvercle.

Un objet lourd me heurta le nez.

Quoi que je n'en ressentis aucune douleur, j'eus du mal à retrouver mes esprits. Les objets qui vous sautaient au visage, c'était bon pour la chambre d'Albus. Dans celle de James, en revanche, c'était incongru.

Je ne tardai pas cependant à comprendre que c'était Maugrey qui avait ainsi bondi sur moi, lorsque je l'aperçus inerte sur la moquette. Puis, sifflant de plus belle, il se redressa sur sa tige et tournoya à toute vitesse hors de la chambre.

- Maugrey essaie de s'enfuir ! hurlai-je à l'attention de mes parents. Attrapez-le !

Je ne saurais vous décrire en détail le reste des événements. Papa me raconte qu'ils aperçurent un gros point rouge dévaler les escaliers et glisser sur le tapis en produisant un « boucan de tous les diables » et, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se demander de quoi il s'agissait, il avait disparu à travers la chatière et s'était éloigné dans la nuit.

Disons que c'est ainsi que les choses se sont produites.

Lorsque je regagnai le salon, Dominique tenait toujours ses deux mains pressées contre ses oreilles.

- Ben ça alors, commentai-je, faute d'une meilleure expression.

Au souper, je pleurai un petit peu, pour la forme. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'étaient pas mes chagrins qui étaient à l'honneur, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Maugrey me manquait déjà.

Maman comprenait, je crois. Elle aussi avait connu la solitude d'attendre ses frères à la maison. Je ne sais à quel objet inanimé elle s'attacha par le passé, mais je ne doute pas qu'il y en eut.

- Ne t'en fais pas, chaton, tu pourras en choisir un nouveau la prochaine fois qu'on passera sur le chemin de traverse. Comme ça, en plus, il sera juste à toi, me rassura-t-elle en faisant rouler des pommes de terre bouillies sur mon assiette.

- C'est pas très grave, répondis-je bravement. Je me demande juste pourquoi il est parti.  
- Sûrement Albus qui a voulu te faire une plaisanterie, suggéra Papa.

Puis, à l'adresse de nos invitées, il ajouta :

- Son frère a beaucoup appris de George.

Fleur lui offrit un sourire distrait, et Dominique se resservit de la ratatouille, complètement étrangère aux propos tenus.

Je songeai brièvement que j'avais joué avec Maugrey la veille à peine et qu'il avait encore toute sa tête, mais avant de pouvoir réfléchir aux faits plus avant, je fus emportée par le flot de la conversation.

- Nous n'avons pas été surpris le moins du monde lorsqu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, pas vrai Ginny ?  
- Absolument pas. Pourtant, Merlin sait que ça l'inquiétait, à l'époque. Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien, il y est très heureux, à présent.

- Pour James, en revanche, je dois dire que nous avons été un peu étonnés. Nous étions persuadés qu'il irait à Gryffondor. Mais il est à Serdaigle.  
- Il se débrouille très bien, cela dit, et il a beaucoup d'amis. Victoire est à Poufsouffle, c'est cela ?  
- Oui, acquiesça simplement Fleur.  
- Est-elle contente de sa maison ?  
- Il me semble, oui.

Il m'apparut évident que Papa commençait à s'inquiéter du silence des Delacour. Je le connaissais bien, très bien, jusque dans la ridule nerveuse qui tranchait parfois sa cicatrice en deux. Il poursuivit cependant :

- Et toi, Dominique, tu rejoindras Poudlard l'année prochaine, comme Lily, si je ne me trompe pas ?  
- C'est exact, répondit Fleur à sa place.  
- Et dans quelle maison penses-tu être répartie ?

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Le gigot refroidit sur la table, et l'on n'entendit plus que le tintement des couverts. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dominique, qui ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son assiette.

- Elle ne parle pas anglais ? s'enquit innocemment Maman.  
- Si, si, bien sûr. Excusez-la, elle est un peu timide.

Papa se retint de rire de l'euphémisme.

- Eh bien, poussin, réponds. Où penses-tu être répartie ?  
- Je sais pas, marmonna-t-elle finalement en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Personne n'insista. Nous étions déjà trop heureux de lui avoir arraché trois mots.

- Lily n'est pas certaine non plus, pas vrai ma grande ?  
- Ben si, moi je veux aller à Gryffondor. Comme Rose.  
- Albus soutient mordicus qu'elle le rejoindra à Serpentard, mais James pense qu'elle aurait davantage sa place à Serdaigle.  
- Puisque je vous dis que j'irai à Gryffondor !  
- Elle est intelligente, bien sûr, mais nous lui connaissons aussi une certaine tendance à faire des bêtises.

Je croisai les bras en prenant soin de composer une mine boudeuse.

Fleur se contenta, encore une fois, de sourire poliment. Il était évident que nous ne l'intéressions pas le moins du monde. Papa laissa échapper un soupir résigné, et un silence gêné s'abattit sur la salle-à-manger.

- Bon, intervint Maman au terme d'un instant qui me parut fort long. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est bien fatigué. Nous ferions mieux de ne pas tarder à aller nous coucher. Chaton, tu ne voudrais pas montrer la maison à Dominique, pendant que nous débarrassons ?

J'étais toute prête à m'acquitter de cette mission, et bondis presque de ma chaise. Dominique, en revanche, montrait moins d'enthousiasme. Elle lança à sa mère un regard suppliant.

- Tu peux y aller, approuva cette-dernière.

Elle se laissa couler péniblement sur le sol et prit place dans mon sillage. Je la trainai derrière moi sur toutes les marches de l'escalier, heureuse d'endosser mon rôle important de cicérone.

- Au rez-de-chaussée, lui annonçai-je, il n'y a que la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et entreprit de mâchonner à nouveau le bout de sa manche.

- Toutes les chambres sont à l'étage. La chambre avec la photo du type blond sur la porte, c'est celle de James. Elle est pas très intéressante.

Dominique se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Juste à côté, c'est celle d'Albus. Il est un peu plus petit que James, mais pas autant que moi. Sa chambre est dangereuse, n'y va jamais toute seule.  
- Pourquoi elle est dangereuse ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement, et je me sentis gagnée par un ravissement absurde.  
- Albus achète des tas de trucs bizarres sur l'allée des embrumes, et il les cache dans ses tiroirs. Il faut faire attention, et ne rien toucher. Si vraiment tu veux voir, il faudra que tu restes près de moi.  
- Et toi, t'as pas peur ?  
- Ben non. Plus tard, je serai aventurière, et avec James, on explorera le monde, comme Gilderoy Lockhart.

Elle ouvrit tout grand les yeux, pouf, comme deux ombrelles bleues, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

- T'es plutôt jolie, concédai-je une fois remise.

J'attendis un retour qui ne vint pas.

Libre à vous de m'accuser de mensonge, mais il me semble, c'est étrange, que je n'en fus pas particulièrement vexée. Ou peut-être, en un sens, formai-je ce jour-là une idée de ma propre laideur qui ne se manifesta pas immédiatement.

Il est indéniable qu'aujourd'hui, j'évite de croiser mon reflet. Je le trouve un peu dur, le regard de la Lily du miroir. Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer mon visage tacheté de rouge, et les cheveux emmêlés que je retrouve par poignées dans les draps de mon lit d'hôpital.

Quoi que j'en aie pensé, alors, je ne me laissai pas démonter par le caractère taciturne de ma cousine. Aussi poursuivis-je :

- Bon, je te montre la chambre dans laquelle tu vas dormir ?  
- D'accord.

Je n'étais pas peu fière lorsque je poussai la porte de la chambre bleue. C'était sans doute la plus belle d'entre toutes. J'aimais particulièrement ses rideaux brodés d'ancolies qui gonflaient comme des voiles lorsque que le vent passait, et cette lumière qui s'y emmêlait mais n'infiltrait jamais vraiment la pièce.

Il y avait une commode, aussi, aux tiroirs refermés sur des pochettes de lavande qui masquaient à peine son parfum de naphtaline, et le parquet luisait tant qu'on aurait dit de la laque.

Deux petits lits avaient été faits dans les ombres.

- Voilà, on l'a préparée avec ma Maman. Tu peux rester ici aussi, ou bien tu peux dormir avec moi dans ma chambre, si tu préfères.  
- Je veux rester avec Maman.

Je fis la moue. Je ne vous cacherai pas que son refus me blessa. Je m'étais imaginé qu'elle demanderait au moins à visiter mes quartiers avant de se décider. L'idée de l'accueillir m'avait tenue éveillée toute la nuit précédente.

Ma cousine frappa le parquet de ses minuscules pas de danseuse en inspectant la pièce. Puis, elle posa ses mains à plat sur l'appui de la fenêtre, et son visage s'éclaira de toutes les lumières du verger. Je contemplai un instant son profil, détaillant sa toute petite oreille qui paraissait comme l'anse d'une tasse en porcelaine, et les boucles châtain qu'elle avait maladroitement nouées sur sa nuque.

- J'aime beaucoup, dit-elle finalement. C'est joli.

Et je ne sus, alors, si je la détestais ou si je l'adorais.

- Tu me montres le reste de ta maison ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'acquiescer silencieusement. Je l'invitai d'un geste de la tête à me suivre.

- Encore un étage au-dessus, il y a la chambre de Papa et Maman. J'y vais pas très souvent, mais elle est pas mal. C'est la plus grande. Il y a un lustre.  
- Et ta chambre ?  
- Ma chambre, elle est encore au-dessus, dans le grenier. Tu veux la voir ?  
- Tu vis dans le grenier ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
- Ben non, pas vraiment dans le grenier, mais juste en-dessous. Dans le grenier, il y a une goule.  
- Une goule ?  
- Oui. Mais j'en ai pas peur, elle est plutôt sage. Même si Tonton George m'a raconté qu'une fois, elle l'avait mordu parce qu'il essayait de lui mettre un nœud rose sur la tête.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'en sais rien. Il raconte beaucoup de bêtises, alors je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou s'il dit ça juste pour me faire peur.  
- Il a l'air bizarre.  
- Je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Tu l'as jamais rencontré ?  
- Non.  
- Ah, bah peut-être que tu pourras le voir, si tu restes. Il est très rigolo.

Elle hésita sur le pas de ma porte.

- Vas-y, entre, l'encourageai-je.

Tout était, comme vous vous en doutez, exceptionnellement ordonné. Mes jouets, alignés comme des mésanges sur les étagères, la regardèrent traverser leur chambre avec un œil rond.

Dominique battit longuement des paupières sur les dessins et les photos que j'avais affichés au mur.

J'attendis impatiemment, les doigts emmêlés derrière mon dos, qu'elle se décide à en dire quelque chose.

Finalement, le verdict tomba :

- Ta poupée est pas mal.

Je n'aurais pu imaginer pire sentence.

Je lui présentais onze ans de vie, et elle, à peine intéressée, décrétait avec ses intonations de guillotine monocorde que ma poupée n'était pas mal.

- Bon, sifflai-je. T'as tout vu, on redescend ?  
- D'accord, répondit-elle sans s'inquiéter de mon ton.

Elle sautilla le long de l'escalier, et je lui emboîtai le pas. Je fixai sa nuque en priant pour qu'elle trébuche et s'ouvre le crâne sur une marche.

Qui pensait-elle donc être, cette cousine dont j'avais à peine entendu mentionner le nom, pour se permettre d'envahir ainsi ma maison et de toucher à mes affaires ?

Il va sans dire que je m'en veux quelque peu d'avoir nourri de si mauvaises pensées, mais je ne pourrais réellement vous relater cette histoire sans les retranscrire. Elles font partie de ces petites perfidies dont les médicomages estiment qu'elles étaient, peut-être, des signes avant-coureurs.

_Demain_, je me souviens de m'être promis, _je demanderai à Maman de la chasser_.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à regagner la cuisine, où l'on entendait encore clapoter la vaisselle, Dominique s'arrêta.

Elle pointa du doigt le couloir étroit et sombre qui s'enfonçait sous la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là ?  
- La cave.

Puis, sur un ton acide qu'Albus n'aurait pas renié, j'ajoutai :

- Tu peux dormir là, si tu veux.  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop de précipitation.  
- Peur des fantômes ?  
- Je ne veux juste pas dormir dans la cave.

Je levai le menton et soufflai un peu d'air par mon nez, comme j'avais vu Maman le faire, parfois, lorsqu'elle était contrainte de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

C'est alors qu'entre les tintements d'assiettes et de couverts, un bruit de voix s'échappa par le trou de la serrure. Je tendis l'oreille, incapable de résister au plaisir d'écouter aux portes.

Ce fut la voix de Maman qui me parvint la première, et elle me sembla immédiatement plus vacillante que d'ordinaire :

- Il se pourrait qu'Ombrage fasse un peu de bruit cette nuit. C'est notre goule familiale. Elle fait ses dents, en ce moment, alors elle est plutôt agitée. Vous devriez bien dormir, cela dit.

Il y eut un silence, ensuite, qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour me paraître suspect. Je reposai mon index sur ma lèvre, et fis signe à ma cousine de demeurer immobile. Finalement, la voix de Fleur monta dans un sanglot.

- Pardon, c'est… c'est vraiment étrange, pour moi, de revenir ici sans Bill.  
- Ce n'est rien, Fleur, nous comprenons.  
- C'était très soudain, nous ne nous y attendions pas, alors… Je suis désolée.

Dominique s'agita dans mon dos, et je devinai qu'elle voulait retourner auprès de sa Maman. Je ne pus me résoudre à m'écarter pour la laisser passer, cependant. Je savais que, derrière la porte de la cuisine, ma Maman à moi pleurait probablement, elle aussi, et je refusais qu'une intruse la voie ainsi.

Elle n'avait le droit d'être faible devant personne. Surtout pas devant Dominique.

Nous attendîmes, embusquées dans le petit couloir, que les larmes sèchent. Puis la voix de Papa perça le silence, et je sus que lui aussi était probablement bien triste :

- Allons nous coucher et parlons de ça demain, je crois ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Où sont les filles ?

Je pris cela pour un signal, et me tournai vers Dominique. Je constatai alors, que, si je l'avais crue, elle aussi, fascinée par ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce d'à côté, elle continuait de surveiller d'un œil suspicieux – anxieux, même ? – la porte de la cave.

- T'es vraiment pas très courageuse, assenai-je. C'est marrant, tu me rappelles un peu Maugrey.

C'était injuste, bien entendu, mais à ma décharge, je ne pouvais pas deviner, alors, quels événements s'étaient déroulés chez les Delacour. J'imagine qu'en un sens, je fus punie pour mes moqueries. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ne peux plus m'en approcher.

J'ai plusieurs fois surpris mes neveux à discuter entre eux :

- La tante Lily est dingue. Elle a peur de son ombre.

Et James, alors, demeuré fidèle, les réprimande gentiment :

- Ne dites pas de choses pareilles. La pauvre, ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
- Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit comme ça, dis, Papa ?  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. On vous expliquera, sans doute, quand vous serez plus grands.

Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Ils n'ont pas l'âge. Pas encore. Il est bien trop tôt pour qu'ils se mêlent de secrets de famille qui ne les regardent en rien.

Ils ne s'en remettraient pas, ou du moins, pas tout à fait.

J'en sais quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Seule dans ma chambre, je crois que je rêvai.

Je dis bien que je crois, parce que si je me souviens de l'avoir raconté à Maman, le lendemain, j'avoue ne plus savoir dans quelle mesure j'avais affabulé.

C'est Dominique que j'imaginai dans la nuit, bien entendu, Dominique cachée dans tous les recoins du Terrier, Dominique en pensée jusque dans le jardin.

Nous nous tenions debout dans l'herbe, serrant chacune la main de l'autre. Ensemble, nous attendions Poudlard ; du moins me semble-t-il – nous comptions les jours, alors j'en déduis que c'était la perspective de la rentrée qui nous agitait comme ça.

Et puis j'avais senti les doigts de ma cousine se resserrer autour des miens, leurs ongles devenus soudain des griffes.

- Tu me fais mal, lui avais-je dit d'une voix de rêve, d'une voix pas tout à fait là.  
- Je ne fais pas exprès.

J'avais voulu lever les yeux vers la lune, histoire de voir, histoire de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, cette nuit-là dans le jardin, mais je ne parvenais pas à bouger.

Je la sentais peser sur mes épaules, pourtant, immense et ronde, toute proche du sol.

[…]

Maman s'était fâchée, lorsque je lui avais raconté mon rêve.

Je me rappelle, elle s'affairait à préparer mes petits pains, ceux que je tartine toujours de marmelade au petit-déjeuner, et mon lait bouillonnait dans une casserole.

Le samedi matin, souvent, elle se levait très tôt et marchait jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour acheter des croissants, mais ce jour-là, je ne trouvai pas le sachet en papier kraft qu'elle ramenait d'ordinaire de la boulangerie.

Je ne lui en fis pas la remarque.

Comme de coutume, j'étais debout bien avant Papa. L'horloge indiquait sept heures, mais souvent, il lui prenait d'avancer ; c'était selon son humeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me trouvais seule assise à la table de la cuisine, les mains pressées contre l'arrondi de mon bol vide.

- Tu as bien dormi ? me demanda Maman, penchée sur le grille-pain.  
- Plutôt bien. J'ai vu Dominique dans le jardin. Elle avait de grandes griffes.

Elle se retourna brusquement et ficha ses yeux dans les miens. Elle m'avait parue terriblement sévère, alors, même avec les cheveux emmêlés qui tiraient des traits rouges le long de son visage, même avec son peignoir qui bâillait un peu sur sa robe de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Lily ?  
- Rien, je répondis avec un peu trop de précipitation. J'ai fait un rêve, c'est tout.  
- Tu es certaine que tu dormais ? insista-t-elle.  
- Oui, je dormais. J'ai bien dormi. C'est vrai, je t'assure.  
- C'est encore à cause de la remise ?  
- Non. Y'avait pas de remise. Le jardin était comme il est maintenant. Promis.

Malgré mon insistance, elle ne cessa de me fixer, l'air suspicieux.

Cela aurait pu, je crois, durer encore longtemps si le lait n'avait pas débordé. Maman fit volte-face, étouffa un juron, retira la casserole du feu et entreprit d'éponger les dégâts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chocolat chaud fumant se déversait dans mon bol. Maman ébouriffa mes cheveux du plat de la main, et, trop heureuse qu'elle ait tout oublié de notre conversation, je n'osai pas lui demander de chasser ma cousine.

Ses inquiétudes, sans doute, étaient bien légitimes. Si les médicomages lui avaient assuré que je me portais comme un charme, elle n'en jugeait pas moins sage de me surveiller de près. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, à cette idée que c'était l'ennui qui m'avait fait voir des choses.

J'aurais dû lui préciser immédiatement, peut-être, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. J'aurais dû la ménager. Mais cela, je ne l'avais compris qu'a posteriori, et déjà, il était trop tard.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, nous entendîmes quelqu'un trottiner le long de l'escalier. Dans ce tout petit pas, je reconnus celui de ma cousine. En effet, ce fut elle qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ne sois pas timide, viens t'assoir ! Ta Maman dort encore ?  
- Elle s'habille. Elle m'a dit de descendre.  
- Très bien, je vais lui préparer une tasse de café. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ?

Elle prit aussitôt place sur la chaise à côté de la mienne, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'agacer. Puis, après avoir contemplé pensivement le contenu de mon assiette, elle décida :

- La même chose que Lily, s'il-vous-plait.

Personne d'autre que moi ne touchait jamais à ma confiture, et l'idée même de la voir y plonger sa cuillère me hérissait le poil. J'hésitai à lui suggérer autre chose – les céréales un peu molles qui prenaient la poussière dans le fond d'un placard, peut-être, ou bien le porridge, comme Papa ; je décidai, au final, de m'abstenir de lui adresser la parole, quitte à souffrir de partager mon petit-déjeuner.

Je pense d'ailleurs que je m'y serais tenue s'il n'y avait pas eu son chandail. Je le lui enviai immédiatement, et je crois bien que mon regard s'égara un peu trop longuement sur les perles et les broderies qui l'ornaient. J'avais toujours aimé les choses qui brillent. Elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Tu aimes bien ? s'enquit-elle en les caressant du bout des doigts.

Je n'appréciai pas le fait qu'elle s'adresse à moi comme à une amie, mais je fus forcée de reconnaître qu'il me plaisait drôlement.

- Moi aussi, c'est mon préféré. Maman me l'a ramené de France.

Puis, après un court silence, elle ajouta :

- Je te le prête, si tu veux.

Je crois bien que ce fut cela qui me décida à lui pardonner son offense de la veille.

Acceptant cette proposition comme un traité de paix, je poussai la jarre de marmelade devant elle. Sur la table, la gelée et l'écorce d'orange luisaient comme des pierres précieuses.

Lorsque nous en eûmes terminé de grignoter nos tartines, je balayai les miettes d'un coup de torchon, et Maman nous apporta des feutres et des feuilles de papier. Dominique décréta ne pas savoir dessiner, mais se porta volontaire pour colorier mes œuvres.

- Ça, c'est le plus petit de mes grands-frères, lui expliquai-je sans cesser de griffonner furieusement. Celui qui aime bien les trucs bizarres.  
- D'accord. Je lui fais les cheveux rouges comme toi.  
- En fait, il ressemble beaucoup à mon Papa.

J'examinai son portrait, puis, un petit bout de langue sorti, m'appliquai à ajouter deux ronds pour ses lunettes.

- Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux, décrétai-je.  
- Il est beau, jugea-t-elle, et pour une raison qui m'échappa alors, cela m'agaça quelque peu.

Maman passa pour remplir nos deux bols de chocolat chaud (j'avais le droit de me resservir, en fin de semaine), et s'arrêta un instant pour détailler mon dessin. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle s'exclama :

- Tiens, mais c'est Albus !  
- Oui. J'ai dit à Dominique que je lui montrerais toute la famille. J'ai aussi fait Rose, Hugo et l'oncle George.  
- C'est très joli, chaton. Je peux l'avoir pour mettre avec les autres, sur la porte du frigo ?

J'acceptai gracieusement.

A l'époque, je m'imaginai qu'elle ne s'était montrée si fière que parce que mon coup de crayon l'impressionnait. A présent que j'ai un peu gagné en modestie, je comprends que c'est l'objet de mon portait, davantage que son exécution, qui avait piqué son intérêt.

Sur le frigidaire, avant ce jour-là, il n'y avait que James. James de toutes les couleurs, sur des coins de nappes, des feuilles blanches et des serviettes en papier, James en bonhomme bâton ; toujours lui. Jamais l'autre. Jamais l'autre parce que quelque part, encore, je crois que je lui en voulais.

Afficher Albus à ses côtés, c'était comme signer notre armistice.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Maman m'intima l' ordre d'ajouter mon post-scriptum à la lettre qu'elle faisait parvenir à James et à Albus – si c'était souvent Papa qui écrivait le plus, il fut longtemps de tradition que chacun appose son petit commentaire.

Je griffonai quelques nouvelles de mes dernières activités et les bisous de circonstance en bas du parchemin, puis Maman le roula avant de le cacheter.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? m'enquis-je avec un agitation non-dissimulée.  
- Demain dans la journée. Le Professeur MacGonagall a eu la gentillesse de se porter volontaire pour les amener par Portauloin au Chaudron Baveur.  
- Ma grande-sœur vient aussi, intervint Dominique avant de planter ses dents dans un biscuit.

Maman la gratifia d'un sourire attendri. Il est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, à l'heure du thé, à ronger ses biscuits et laper son Earl Grey comme un chaton. Moi, j'y versais tellement de lait qu'on n'y pouvait plus goûter la bergamote, et c'est à peine si je m'en servais pour autre chose que pour tremper mes sablés.

Après nous avoir accordé un dernier regard, Maman quitta la pièce et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Brunhilde, notre chouette familiale, quoi qu'elle s'aventurât souvent hors de sa cage, vivait officiellement dans ma chambre, parce qu'elle se trouvait tout en haut de la maison et que chacun l'appelait « le perchoir de Lily ». Et puis, les gens qui m'avaient examinée à Sainte Mangouste avaient décrété qu'il serait bon que je m'occupe d'un animal de compagnie. C'était moi qui la nourrissais. Souvent, je l'envoyais à James, comme ça, sans rien, et elle me revenait les serres refermées autour d'une boîte de suçacides (mes préférées).

Mon frère était rien chouette, tout de même.

Je me tournai vers ma cousine et lui demandai :

- Elle est comment, ta sœur ?  
- Grande, éluda-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Je m'habituais déjà à ses réponses qui n'en étaient pas, et n'y vis pas outrage.

Je réalise cependant, alors que j'écris, qu'il me serait utile de préciser quelque peu les événements :

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption dans la cuisine, Fleur, toute apprêtée dans sa robe bleu vichy, avait demandé à Papa et Maman s'ils voyaient une quelconque opposition au fait qu'elle invite Victoire à séjourner avec nous durant la fin du weekend.

En effet, celle-ci n'avait plus eu l'occasion de revoir sa famille depuis la mort de l'oncle Bill.

- Bien entendu, avait répondu Papa. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de faire venir James et Albus, aussi. Je suis sûr que la directrice n'y verra aucune opposition, si nous lui expliquons les circonstances, d'autant que ce lundi est un jour férié. Et puis, Ginny et moi lui avions justement promis de donner un discours, alors nous pourrons les ramener à l'école lorsque nous ferons le voyage.

Nous étions le 29 avril. Dans trois jours, ce serait l'anniversaire de Victoire.

[…]

- Tu veux jouer au monstre ?  
- C'est quoi, exactement ?  
- C'est facile, lui expliquai-je. On dira que je suis le monstre, et puis je te courrai après. Si je t'attrape, je te mange, et tu as perdu.  
- Je peux faire le monstre ?  
- Si tu veux. C'est bizarre, normalement, personne n'a envie d'être le monstre.  
- Moi si. J'aime pas qu'on me courre après.

J'acceptai, indifférente. Cela m'était égal, puisque de toute façon, je gagnais toujours.

Suivant mes instructions, Dominique se plaça face au mur, les yeux clos, et entreprit de compter jusqu'à dix.

Je filai comme une flèche en direction de la cave – voilà bien un endroit, songeai-je, où elle ne se risquerait pas à aller me cueillir.

A sept, ma cousine se lança à mes trousses. Je l'aurais traitée de mauvaise joueuse si je ne m'étais pas connu une certaine tendance à tricher moi aussi.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de gagner du terrain, cependant, je me précipitai dans le couloir qui serpentait sous la maison. La clef se trouvait dans la serrure. Je la fis tourner sur elle-même, un geste vers la gauche, et un son métallique m'indiqua que la cave m'était accessible. Je pénétrai dans la pièce obscure, ne pris pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, et m'accroupis derrière une pile de cartons.

Dominique, si elle me talonnait, s'arrêta avant d'en passer le seuil.

- Je sais où t'es, me menaça-t-elle. Derrière les boîtes. Je t'ai vue.  
- Viens me chercher, alors, la défiai-je.  
- T'es méchante.  
- Si tu viens pas, alors je t'ai battue.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour me rejoindre, puis parut se raviser.

- Tu peux pas me battre si j'arrête de jouer, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
- T'as pas le droit de faire ça !  
- Si, je peux.  
- T'es vraiment nulle. Regarde, moi j'y suis, et j'ai pas peur du tout.  
- Je m'en fiche. Si tu sors pas, je joue plus, et t'auras qu'à t'ennuyer toute seule dans ta bête cave.

Force m'était de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Sans un monstre pour me chasser, l'activité perdait beaucoup de son intérêt.

- Bon, très bien. Si tu recomptes jusqu'à dix, je change de cachette.

Elle s'accorda un instant pour juger du fair-play de ma suggestion, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Un, deux…

Je bondis hors de la cave et m'élançai dans l'escalier. Avec les marches qui grinçaient, elle ne tarderait pas à deviner où j'avais disparu, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas outre mesure.

- Quatre, cinq… attends, me laisse pas toute seule ici ! l'entendis-je réciter.

Un bruit de pas m'indiqua qu'elle avait repris sa course. Elle n'accordait décidément pas une grande importance au respect des règles, et à ce titre se montrait une compagne de jeu idéale ; lorsque je m'amusais avec James, il n'avait de cesse de me reprocher d'appliquer mes lois comme bon je l'entendais. Avec Albus, c'était différent : il s'en fichait, mais il trichait mieux que moi, alors ça m'agaçait. De toute façon, à l'époque des faits, je n'avais plus passé de temps seule avec lui depuis près d'un an.

C'est d'ailleurs la porte de sa chambre que j'ouvris d'un coup de pied. J'examinai rapidement les lieux pour m'assurer que l'endroit était sûr, puis plongeai sous son lit.

A peine avais-je rabattu les couvertures pour parfaire mon camouflage que Dominique arpentait déjà le couloir.

- Je sais que t'es ici, lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste devant la chambre d'Albus. T'as laissé la porte ouverte.

Je gardai le silence.

Je ne fus pas qu'un peu surprise d'entrevoir, quelques instants plus tard, le bout de ses chaussures qui foulait la moquette. Je lui avais dit, pourtant, qu'elle avait tout à craindre de cette pièce. Elle qui m'avait parue si peu courageuse, je ne l'aurais pas pensée capable d'y entrer sans y être forcée.

Un grincement me laissa supposer qu'elle m'avait crue terrée dans l'armoire. Je m'enfonçai dans ma cachette, mais ce fut inutile. Un moment s'écoula, elle s'agenouilla, puis son visage m'apparut, la joue pressée contre le sol. Un sourire triomphant releva les coins de ses lèvres.

- Trouvée !

Sa main glissa vers moi, et son index s'enfonça dans mon épaule.

- Et j'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Bonne perdante, je roulai de sous le lit et m'étalai auprès d'elle, les bras en croix.

- T'es pas mauvaise du tout, déclarai-je.  
- Toi non plus.  
- Donc maintenant, c'est moi le monstre.

Elle se redressa, puis tordit nerveusement ses mains.

- On pourrait pas faire autre chose ?  
- Ben si, si tu veux.

Peut-être vous êtes-vous souvenu de ce qui se trouvait sous le lit d'Albus. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Aussi sursautai-je lorsqu'un gargouillis brisa notre silence, étouffé par les draps qui tombaient jusqu'au sol.

- Ben ça alors, il est toujours là-dessous ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il m'attaque pas.  
- C'était quoi, ça ?  
- Le journal d'Albus.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poser sa question, je m'attachai à lui donner les détails.

- J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, il y a pas longtemps, mais il m'a mordue et est allé se mettre sous le lit. Je pensais qu'il était parti, depuis. Sans quoi, je serais allée ailleurs.

Pour souligner mon propos, je lui montrai mon pouce, sur lequel une minuscule coupure cicatrisait doucement.

- T'as toujours envie de le lire ? m'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Pour sûr.  
- On l'attrape ?

Je ne pus qu'approuver. Il me fallait reconnaître que Dominique me plaisait de plus en plus.

Il fut convenu que je prendrais la direction des opérations. Je saisis un oreiller à deux mains, et me tins prête. Puis, j'indiquai à ma cousine qu'il était temps de déplacer le lit. Elle s'y attela en grimaçant, car le meuble était lourd. Elle le tracta si bien qu'il laissa un sillon dans la moquette. Finalement, le livre se trouva à découvert.

Avant que celui-ci eût le temps de ramper dans un autre coin de la pièce, je l'écrasai sous l'oreiller et y appliquai tout mon poids.

- Je le tiens !

Dominique laissa échapper un cri de victoire et s'empressa de prendre place à mes côtés. Puis, perplexe, j'ajoutai :

- Mais comment je fais pour l'ouvrir ?

Dominique se pencha sur l'oreiller, et en souleva prudemment un coin. Deux petits yeux jaunes et protubérants dardaient des éclairs sur la couverture. Il claqua soudain ses pages comme deux mâchoires, et je manquai de le lâcher sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Tiens, mais je le reconnais, s'étonna ma cousine. Victoire en a un aussi, c'est _Le monstrueux livre des monstres_.  
- Le quoi ?  
- Un livre d'école. Je crois que tout le monde en a un, à Poudlard.  
- Tu crois qu'Albus aura inversé les couvertures juste pour m'embêter ?  
- C'est possible. Il est rigolo, ton grand-frère.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, et éludai :

- Ses blagues sont pas toujours très drôles.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre. Dominique me contempla un moment en inclinant son visage sur le côté, à la manière d'une chouette. Finalement, elle essaya d'accaparer à nouveau mon attention.

- Lily, je crois que je sais comment l'ouvrir.  
- Vraiment ? Tu m'expliques ?  
- Il faut le caresser.  
- T'es sûre ? m'inquiétai-je, méfiante.  
- Oui. Celui de Victoire s'était échappé, je me rappelle. C'était Papa qui l'avait capturé.

Une question me brûlait le bout des lèvres mais je me doutais bien, déjà, qu'il n'était pas de bon ton de la poser. Pourtant (et peut-être est-ce parce qu'en un sens, peu m'importait d'affecter la cousine qui m'avait tant blessée la veille), je ne sus me retenir.

- Il te manque, ton Papa ?  
- Pas vraiment.

Elle marqua une pause réflective, puis poursuivit :

- C'est mieux avec juste Maman et Victoire.

Est-il utile de préciser que je ne fus pas qu'un peu prise de court par cette déclaration ?

Le monde, je ne l'imaginais pas sans mon Papa – sans doute, en un sens, parce qu'en son absence, il n'y en aurait pas eu, de monde pour moi. Je ne pouvais me figurer un univers composé simplement de Maman, James et Albus ; celui de ma cousine, ainsi, me fascinait.

- A table ! résonna une voix dans l'escalier.

Et je ne pus pousser plus loin mes réflexions.

[…]

C'est Papa qui ramena mes deux frères du Chaudron Baveur, le lendemain. Lorsque je vis James s'extirper du siège arrière de La Ford Anglia, je me précipitai vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Il fit de même, et nous nous retrouvâmes enlacés au milieu du jardin. En me soulevant, il me fit voler.

Mes deux pieds furent à nouveau sur le sol, puis Albus nous rejoignit d'un pas peu pressé, les yeux fixés sur les bouts de ses souliers.

- Albus ! me réjouis-je avant de lui sauter au cou.

Cela ne manqua pas de le surprendre, bien sûr ; il faillit même nous faire tomber tous les deux. Au bout d'un instant, cependant, il cessa de tanguer sous mon poids et me fit tournoyer à son tour – un peu plus maladroitement que James, mais je crois me souvenir que ce n'était pas mal.

- Salut, Lily ! Ça va bien ?  
- Plutôt, oui.

J'hésitai à lui avouer la perte de Maugrey, les pulsions un peu étranges que Dominique m'inspirait parfois, et la mort à laquelle je n'arrêtais pas de penser depuis qu'on m'avait dit, pour l'oncle Bill. J'ignorais, cependant, s'il était de bon ton d'évoquer de telles choses en compagnie de mon grand-frère.

Qui savait combien de temps cette mystérieuse entente allait durer ? Je ne tenais pas à le fâcher alors qu'il se montrait si amical.

Tandis que je pesais le pour et le contre, Maman, sortie de la maison dans un froufrou de sa robe jaune (celle qui lui va le mieux), le saisit par le bras.

- Jeune homme, lui chuchota-t-elle, viens par ici deux minutes, j'ai à te parler.

Albus dégagea son bras d'un geste souple, comme une couleuvre, et gratifia Maman de l'un de ses drôles de sourires qui s'étirent seulement d'un côté.

- Papa m'a déjà briefé dans la voiture.  
- Hum, hum. En ce cas, j'imagine qu'il t'a également demandé de présenter tes excuses à une certaine personne ?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi :

- Pour le journal, désolé Lily, je voulais faire une blague à Rose. Je ne pensais pas qu'une petite fille aussi sage que toi irait fouiller dans mes affaires.

Je croisai les mains derrière mon dos tandis que le coin droit de sa bouche remontait de nouveau.

- Je fouillais pas, je l'ai trouvé en jouant à cache-cache avec Dominique.  
- Dis donc, Lily, est-ce que je ne viens pas de te prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge ? me reprit Maman.

James leva le menton, fier, sans doute, d'être L'Enfant le plus facile à vivre de la triade Potter, et Maman soupira en secouant la tête.

Avant qu'elle me laisse même le temps de protester, nous entendîmes le bruit d'une malle qui se fracassait contre le sol, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la Ford.

Victoire se tenait debout près du coffre, et s'affairait seule à décharger la voiture.

- Victoire ! Bonjour, ma belle ! Merlin que ça fait longtemps, s'enthousiasma Maman avant de lui prêter assistance.  
- Bonjour, Ginny, répondit-elle de la voix la plus atone qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre au cours de toute une vie. Ma mère est à l'intérieur ?  
- Oui. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, alors je lui ai suggéré de rester allongée. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave, cela dit.  
- Oh, j'en suis certaine aussi. Ça lui arrive souvent, en ce moment.  
- Je t'aide à monter ta malle ?  
- Non, ça ira, merci. Je connais un sortilège.

Fascinée, j'observai le poignet de Victoire décrire un cercle, et les valises s'arrachèrent du sol. D'un nouveau geste, plus sec, cette fois, elle les guida à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Tu te souviens d'elle ? me demanda James.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. De tous les Delacour, Victoire était celle que j'avais aperçue le plus récemment. Sur le quai de la gare, il y avait de cela moins d'un an, je l'avais longuement dévisagée lorsque Rose me l'avait décrite comme étant « la fille qui faisait des bisous à Teddy Lupin ».

L'ainé de mes frères esquissa un sourire compatissant. Sans doute s'imaginait-il que j'étais toujours entichée de Teddy. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, pourtant, et ses cheveux tour à tour roses puis oranges avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'aimanter mes regards admiratifs.

Une voix au-dessus de nos têtes nous fit lever les yeux.

- Hello !

Dominique, assise sur l'appui de sa fenêtre, adressait à sa sœur un signe de la main. Celle-ci le lui rendit tandis qu'elle ébauchait son premier sourire de la journée, puis passa la porte d'entrée du Terrier.

Je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand la voix de Dominique me parvint.

- Hey, Lily, tu me vois ? Fais-moi bonjour !

Elle paraissait tout petite, là-haut sur son perchoir.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer, et saisis la main de James dans la mienne.

Il était temps pour elle de se faire à l'idée que je ne pouvais pas jouer avec elle quand bon lui semblait. J'avais mes grands-frères, à présent.

Je réalise bien, aujourd'hui, que cette pensée était des plus egoists ; d'autant que Dominique, sans doute, était seule à même de me comprendre : elle aussi passait l'année scolaire à se tourner les pouces en attendant sa première rentrée. La renier au profit d'Albus et James sous prétexte qu'ils daignaient enfin m'adresser la parole, c'était cruel. Pourtant, vous devez essayer de comprendre que, à l'époque, j'attribuai leur amabilité au fait que je devenais enfin une grande. Je ne pouvais savoir, alors, que dans la voiture, Papa les avait priés de se montrer gentils avec moi.

« Lily parait aller mieux, » leur avait-il sûrement dit. « Albus, il semblerait qu'elle soit prête à faire une croix sur le passé, alors essaie de lui parler, veux-tu ? Ca fera vraiment plaisir à Maman. Tu peux bien lui accorder ça. Et puis, ta sœur n'est pas méchante. Si vous prenez tous les deux bien soin d'elle, je suis persuadé qu'elle finira par se calmer. »

Peu importe, cependant. Le fait est que Dominique me lança à nouveau, songeant, sûrement, que je ne l'avais pas entendue :

- Hey, Lily ! Lily !

Je m'appliquai à l'ignorer, et serrai plus fort la main de mon frère.

- On retourne à l'intérieur aussi ? lui suggérai-je.  
- Tu as ta copine qui t'appelle.  
- Ah bon ? J'entends rien, répondis-je perfidement.

James, me prenant au mot, leva la tête et pointa ma cousine du doigt. Des yeux, je suivis son geste, et constatai alors que Dominique se tenait à présent debout dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à nouveau à moi, sa voix n'avait plus grand-chose d'amical. Elle me menaça :

- Si tu ne réponds pas, je saute.

Je pinçai les lèvres, déterminée à ne pas céder à son chantage. Albus, sans proférer le moindre mot, pointa sa baguette magique sur Dominique et se tint sans bouger. James, lui, écarquillant ses grands yeux, appela du plus fort qu'il put :

- Madame Delacour ! Madame Delacour !  
- Ca ne sert à rien, lui répondit Dominique en se penchant un peu plus en avant sur le vide. Elle viendra pas.  
- Tu es Dominique, c'est ça ? s'enquit James, dont la voix se faisait plus anxieuse. Dominique, je t'en prie, ne saute pas, tu vas te blesser !  
- Ca m'est égal.  
- Lily, bon sang, réponds-lui !

Mon regard croisa celui de ma cousine, et je demeurai campée sur mes positions, muette.

Je ne saurais insister suffisamment sur le fait qu'alors, j'ignorais qu'elle sauterait vraiment. Lorsque je l'ai vue basculer, je n'ai pu que plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche et fermer les yeux. Juste à ma gauche, la voix d'Albus avait scandé :

- Levicorpus !

Et Dominique s'était retrouvée suspendue par un pied à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

[…]

Maman arpentait la cuisine d'un pas nerveux, les mains sur la taille. Papa, lui, s'était installé sur une chaise qu'il avait tirée de sous la table. Il gardait les bras croisés, et nous regardait sans nous voir. Albus, James et moi-même nous tenions debout et silencieux. On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

Enfin, Maman se décida à s'énerver pour de bon.

- Enfin, je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire ! Je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes, cinq toutes petites minutes, et vous vous débrouillez pour mettre la maison à feu et à sang. Vous savez, vous savez tous les trois que nous traversons une période difficile : j'attendais de vous que vous montriez, faute de chagrin, un minimum de respect.  
- Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on a… tenta de protester Albus.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Lancer un Levicorpus à ta cousine ! Tu trouves vraiment ça drôle ? As-tu la moindre idée de qui l'utilisait, ce sortilège, pendant la guerre ?

Albus pinça les lèvres de colère contenue. Il tenait en horreur le fait d'être interrompu.

James, timidement, se décida à lever une main en l'air, comme il l'aurait fait devant un Professeur.

- Et toi, ne fais pas le fier, trancha Maman. Laisser tes cadets tourmenter une petite fille, c'est honteux ! Comment vais-je expliquer ça au Ministère ? Parce que le Ministère va s'en mêler, croyez-moi. Un enfant qui utilise un Levicorpus ! Je suis mortifiée.  
- Mais ils disent la vérité ! C'est Dominique qui a sauté ! Albus a juste essayé de l'empêcher de se faire mal !

Papa, articulant lentement ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait pour s'adresser à un enfant bien plus jeune que James, prit la parole :

- Et pourquoi, je te le demande, aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?  
- Mais j'en sais rien ! se défendit James, qui déjà paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes.  
- Et si vraiment Dominique a sauté, comment expliques-tu le fait que Fleur affirme vous avoir vu lancer le sort alors qu'elle ne faisait que vous saluer depuis la fenêtre ?  
- Parce qu'elle ment, siffla Albus tout en le fusillant du regard.

Papa tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage demeura impassible, mais ses mains se crispèrent tant et si bien qu'on en distinguait les phalanges. Albus avait adopté la même attitude, et, si l'atmosphère ne s'était pas avérée aussi électrique, j'aurais probablement jugé leur ressemblance comique.

- Tu as l'intention d'ajouter la calomnie à la liste de tes exploits ?

Mon frère ne pipa mot, mais soutint son regard.

Papa croisa les mains sous son menton et soupira profondément.

- Ta mère et moi sommes déçus, Albus. Très, très déçus. Nous pensions que tu avais appris de tes erreurs, depuis l'histoire de la remise.

La remise. Ma gorge se tordit. Soudain, j'eus du mal à respirer. Ma poitrine se souleva plus rapidement, et un chuintement fila d'entre mes lèvres. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je me sentis brusquement incapable de me tenir debout sur mes deux jambes.

- Lily, tout va bien ? me demanda James ou Albus ou Papa ou Maman.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais mon souffle se fit sifflant, et je perdis tout sens de la parole. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon torse, et mes genoux ployèrent. Mes pensées s'échappaient dans tous les sens, mon cœur cognait contre mes côtes et les parois de mon crâne, et je crois bien que je me mis à pleurer.

- Lily, calme-toi ! Lily, tu m'entends ? Essaie de respirer profondément. Lily, Lily ?  
- Arrête cette comédie, bon sang, Lily !

Ce n'est que lorsque Maman me redressa et glissa un verre de lait chaud entre mes mains que je réalisai que j'étais tombée.

- Bois ça, chaton, ça va te faire du bien.

Papa enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne tardai pas à constater qu'à nouveau, une ride traversait sa cicatrice de part en part. Je mordis anxieusement ma lèvre inférieure. C'était rarement de bonne augure.

- Félicitations, ma fille, tu t'en es encore sortie à bon compte.

Je n'osai pas répondre, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ses accusations, mais Maman prit ma défense.

- Je ne te permets pas, Harry, siffla-t-elle Ca lui fait encore peur, tu le sais bien.  
- Non, elle n'a pas _encore peur_. Elle a simplement compris qu'il suffisait qu'elle pleure un peu pour qu'on lui passe tout.  
- Tu vois bien qu'elle vient de nous faire une crise d'angoisse, tout de même ! Tu as l'intention de me convaincre qu'elle simule ?

J'avalai une première gorgée de lait qui me brûla l'œsophage.

Papa passa une main dans sa tignasse, dégageant son front. Sur un ton plus posé, il reprit :

- Je dis juste que tu la couves un peu trop.  
- Je ne la couve pas un peu trop, rétorqua Maman d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire, menaçante, presque. Elle a besoin de beaucoup d'attention, et il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.

Le regard de James s'égara tour à tour sur Papa et sur Maman. Ses yeux, un peu mouillés de larmes, ne cessaient de s'ouvrir davantage, et il avait l'air de ne pas bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait encore là.

Albus, lui, suivait l'échange avec attention. Sans doute avait-il conscience que son nom ne tarderait pas à être mentionné. Il finissait toujours par se faire enguirlander, lorsqu'on parlait de moi ou de la remise.

- Oh, et tu me reproches, s'énerva Papa, de ne pas passer mes journées avec elle ?  
- Je te reproche de ne pas faire attention à elle alors qu'elle est malade.  
- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a déjà assez d'une personne pour la surveiller en permanence, non ?  
- Je ne la surveille pas, je…  
- Si tu n'accourais pas à chaque fois qu'une ombre la fait sursauter, elle irait déjà mieux.

A cet instant, Maman trouva son point de rupture. Sa bouche trembla, ses paroles s'entrechoquèrent, et Papa sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Lentement, il se pencha sur elle, une main sur son épaule, et lui chuchota ses excuses.

Je me tournai vers James, qui faisait lui-même face à Albus. Nous échangeâmes quelques regards interrogateurs, ne sachant pas si nous avions été tacitement autorisés à regagner nos chambres ou s'il nous faudrait rester et subir encore les foudres parentales.

Papa, sans pour autant lever la tête vers nous, mit fin à cet échange silencieux. Son ton était toujours marqué par la colère, mais il ne cria pas :

- Au lit, vous trois. On reparlera de ça très bientôt. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus jamais à faire de mauvaises plaisanteries.

Après avoir chacun acquiescé d'un hochement de tête et marmonné un « bonne nuit », nous nous avançâmes à petits pas dans l'escalier.

- Ils étaient drôlement fâchés, fis-je remarquer à demi voix. C'est injuste.  
- Je crois qu'ils sont très affectés par la mort de l'oncle Bill, expliqua James. Il faut les comprendre, et essayer de leur faciliter la vie.  
- Mais on n'a rien fait de mal ! protesta Albus. On a juste empêché leur précieuse nièce de se fracasser le crane !

James s'arrêta devant sa chambre, se gratta pensivement l'oreille, et marmonna comme pour lui-même :

- Et puis, c'est étrange, je suis certain d'avoir appelé Fleur, lorsque Dominique a dit qu'elle allait sauter.

Albus et moi tendîmes l'oreille, nous attendant à ce qu'il poursuive son discours, mais la porte claqua derrière lui.

- Bon, ben bonne nuit, hein, conclus-je.  
- Bonne nuit, sœurette (drôle d'expression. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il m'ait jamais appelée ainsi).

Comme nous nous apprêtions à nous quitter, un cri sonore retentit derrière la porte de la chambre bleue. Albus plissa les yeux, m'agrippa par le bras, et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Je sais pas du tout. J'ai jamais entendu ça avant.  
- Vite, suis-moi.

Albus m'entraîna au pas de course dans le couloir. Les Delacour logeaient tout au fond. Albus frappa son poing contre la porte, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'entrouvre.

Victoire nous apparut, ses cheveux courts et blonds légèrement emmêlés, son pyjama boutonné de travers. Je tentai de couler un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais sa silhouette obstruait ma vision.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous deux ? feula-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Quelqu'un a crié, répondit Albus sans se démonter. On voulait voir si tout allait bien.  
- Personne n'a crié, vous entendez des voix.

Elle me détailla d'un regard méprisant.

- Apparemment, poursuivit-elle, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Albus serra les poings, mais parvint à tordre la moitié de sa bouche en un sourire faux.

- C'était sûrement Ombrage. Pardon pour la confusion. Bonne nuit.

Après avoir plissé sur notre cousine deux yeux scrutateurs, il se résolut à tourner les talons.

Alors que je me faufilais dans son sillage, une main de grande personne se referma sur mon épaule.

- Toi, là. Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisée à t'enfuir.

Je me retournai, et le visage nacré de Victoire se trouva juste en face du mien. A l'oreille, elle me chuchota :

- Ton frère tenait la baguette, mais je sais bien qui est derrière tout ça. On raconte beaucoup de choses sur toi, à Poudlard. Alors je te préviens : si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de terroriser ma petite sœur, je me chargerai de ton cas, et même tes héros de parents auront du mal à recoller tes morceaux quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. C'est compris ?  
- C'est compris, murmurai-je dans un filet de voix.

J'attendis que Victoire referme la porte, puis courus à toutes jambes en direction de ma chambre avant de tourner la clef dans la serrure.

Je me sentais toute faible, et comme faite de coton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ma lampe de chevet demeura allumée toute la nuit. Enroulée dans mes couvertures, je ne parvins pas à fermer l'œil. Au lieu de quoi, je regardai tourner les aiguilles de ma montre. Elles se trouvaient toutes empilées sur le quatre lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte.

Je ramenai mon drap sous mon menton, et ne répondis pas. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de Victoire.

- Lily, ouvre, c'est James !

Je sautai hors de mon lit, rassurée d'avoir un peu de compagnie. C'est avec précaution, néanmoins, que je tournai la poignée.

Mes deux frères se faufilèrent dans ma chambre et prirent place sur mon lit. Entre ses mains, Albus portait une boîte en carton frappée du sceau de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Il regardait autour de lui, les yeux ronds, comme s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis près d'un siècle.

- Ferme la porte, Lily. Papa et Maman risqueraient de nous entendre, me souffla James.

Aussitôt, je m'exécutai. Si je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi ils avaient décidé de tenir conseil à une heure si matinale, à leurs visages anxieux, je devinai que le problème était de prime importance.

- Assurdiato, articula-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Déplaçant un oreiller, il s'adossa au mur. Albus, lui, se tenait très droit dans son pyjama bleu. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un drôle d'air de hérisson, mais le sérieux qui imprégnait son expression m'empêcha d'en rire.

- Explique-lui, l'encouragea James.

Le plus jeune de mes frères s'enfonça un peu dans mon matelas, et entreprit de relater les événements :

- Quand on est tous allés se coucher, j'ai repensé à la remarque de James : il a appelé tellement fort, ce n'est pas normal que Fleur n'ait pas entendu. Et puis, j'en suis absolument persuadé, ce cri venait de leur chambre. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, avec ces trois-là.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Victoire, surtout, Victoire me faisait peur. Je songeai un instant à leur rapporter ses menaces lorsqu'une phrase se dressa devant moi : _On raconte beaucoup de choses sur toi, à Poudlard_.

Je déglutis.

- Alors, comme elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir coopérer, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de… fouiner un peu.

L'ainé de mes frères leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Papa disait souvent que, s'il n'avait pas eu James pour le rappeler à l'ordre une fois de temps au temps, Albus en saurait davantage sur les secrets du monde magique que tous les Langues de Plomb réunis.

- J'ai voulu utiliser une oreille à rallonge.

Je compris, alors, ce que contenait le paquet qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

- Mais c'est bizarre… je n'ai pas réussi à la faire passer sous leur porte. Je me suis dit qu'elles étaient peut-être défectueuses, alors je les ai essayées sur la chambre de Papa et Maman. Et là, elles fonctionnaient très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as appris ? m'inquiétai-je.

Albus, un peu pris de court, ânonna :

- Ben… euh…  
- Là n'est pas la question, le coupa James. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas pu se glisser sous la porte des Delacour. La seule explication possible, c'est que quelqu'un a pris la peine d'y placer un sortilège d'Impassibilité.  
- Je ne comprends pas qui irait se fatiguer à faire ça.  
- Quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à cacher.

James esquissa un sourire triomphant. Je n'en finissais jamais, à l'époque, d'être fascinée par l'étendue de sa sapience.

C'est parfois si étrange, les choses qui nous restent en mémoire : je me rappelle nettement m'être demandée si vraiment je serais un jour capable de l'assister dans ses aventures. Lui, il parvenait à s'enthousiasmer de ce mystère – pour ma part, j'avais déjà un peu de peur à l'estomac. Sans doute n'étais-je pas taillée à la mesure du grand Gilderoy Lokhart.

C'est presque drôle, d'ailleurs, quand j'y repense : quelques jours plus tard, Lockhart lui-même occupait la chambre à côté de la mienne. Je lui avais poliment demandé de me signer une photo que je comptais encadrer et offrir à James. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à orthographier son nom, un petit bout de langue tiré, il m'avait annoncé : « Vous savez, jeune fille, la folie, c'est tout dans la tête. »

J'avais pris cela comme des paroles de sage.

La photo doit se trouver oubliée quelque part au fond de son grenier. James ne l'aime plus beaucoup, à présent, et a fait don de tous ses romans à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. M'est avis que Tonton Ron n'aurait pas dû lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Mais je divague.

Albus bondit à pieds joints sur la moquette, et fit les cent pas. Je le vis par trois fois passer et repasser dans le faisceau de la lampe.

- Récapitulons, déclara-t-il finalement. Nous avons, de un, Dominique qui saute par la fenêtre.  
- De deux, Fleur qui m'ignore quand je l'appelle.  
- C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'elle aurait dû voir que Dominique risquait de tomber.  
- Pourquoi ça ? intervins-je.  
- Eh bien, puisqu'elle était dans la même pièce, tout simplement, répondit James.  
- Peut-être pas ! Moi, je me souviens que Dominique a dit « elle viendra pas ».

Un court silence ponctua cette remarque. Albus se tint un instant immobile, puis ramena une main sous son menton.

- Pas bête, Lily ! me félicita-t-il. Pas bête du tout.  
- J'avais moi aussi oublié ce détail, mais, comme l'a suggéré notre chère petite sœur (il posa alors sa paume sur le haut de mon crâne, et je me sentis très fière) Fleur ne se trouvait probablement pas dans la chambre bleue.  
- Pourtant, je suis certain d'avoir entendu Maman dire qu'elle se sentait mal et était restée allongée. Elle aurait menti à propos de ça aussi ?

Je secouai la tête. Même du haut de mes dix ans, j'avais conscience du problème : cela n'avait aucun sens.

Albus rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez, comme il le faisait machinalement à chaque fois qu'il cherchait des idées.

Soudain, nous sursautâmes tous trois.

Un cri, à nouveau, venait de retentir.

- C'est Ombrage, vous croyez ? s'enquit James.  
- Je… je crois bien que c'est le même bruit que tout à l'heure, hésita Albus.  
- Il m'a pourtant semblé que ça venait du grenier.  
- Non, affirmai-je. A cette heure-ci, Ombrage dort, et puis, je suis certaine que ça venait d'en bas.  
- Elle a raison, confirma Albus.  
- Vous pensez qu'on devrait aller voir ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta James, dont la bouche tremblait.  
- Non ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt.  
- Ca ne servirait à rien. Cette harpie de Victoire va encore nous chasser à coups de pied.

Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille, guettant un indice entre les craquements de la maison. Nous demeurâmes ainsi, aux aguets, quelques secondes. Une marche dans l'escalier grinça. Sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi, mon cœur me fit mal.

On posa le pied sur une deuxième marche. Puis une troisième.

- Collaporta, chuchota James en effectuant un geste de sa baguette magique.

Le verrou coulissa tandis que les pas se rapprochaient. Finalement, ce furent les lattes du couloir que nous entendîmes gémir. Je refermai les bras sur mon oreiller et ramenai mes jambes sur le lit. James fit de même, sa baguette fermement serrée dans son poing.

Nous gardions tous trois les yeux fixés sur le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Celui-ci était découpé en son milieu par une ombre. Quelqu'un, de l'autre côté, se tenait sans bouger. J'en oubliai de respirer.

Au bout de quelques secondes – comme si la personne avait hésité à essayer d'entrer- la poignée s'abaissa. Le sortilège de James, cependant, ne céda pas. Je la regardai s'abaisser encore, puis encore et encore, devinant que l'intrus s'agaçait de cette résistance. Je demeurai muette de peur.

Finalement, Albus, n'y tenant plus, lança d'une voix chancelante :

- Papa ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais on cessa aussitôt de s'acharner sur la porte. Il y eut un court silence, puis un bruissement, et la ligne éclairée fut à nouveau ininterrompue. Les pas s'éloignèrent, rapides et légers. Il me sembla qu'on courait.

Ma prise sur mon oreiller se desserra doucement, mais je n'osai toujours pas piper mot. James et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet, et - lorsque nous fûmes certains que nous étions seuls - un soupir de soulagement.

Albus, en revanche, ne sembla pas se satisfaire de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Immédiatement, il se rua sur la porte, fit basculer le verrou, et se précipita dans le couloir.

- Qui est là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mais outre nous trois, l'étage était vide.

James, tenant sa baguette pointée devant lui, le rejoignit prudemment. L'ampoule qui pendait du plafond les éclaira tout entiers.

- C'est désert, confirma-t-il finalement. C'était sûrement Papa ou Maman qui trouvaient qu'on faisait trop de bruit.  
- Ca m'étonnerait franchement, rétorqua Albus. Tu avais lancé un Assurdiato, et on ne parlait pas tellement fort.

Il soupira profondément, secouant ses mèches brunes, puis se résolut à glisser sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Tu as une autre explication, peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu agacé.  
- Eh bien qui que soit la personne qui a essayé d'entrer, elle a pris peur en constatant que Lily n'était pas seule.

Ma gorge se serra, et je me recroquevillai sur mon lit.

Albus ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il eût pour moi un regard désolé, puis reprit place à mes côtés. Maladroitement, il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait rassurée, mais c'était déjà mieux.

James, lui, se tint debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, et évita soigneusement de nous regarder.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller prévenir Papa et Maman, déclara Albus au bout d'un moment.

Lentement, James tourna la tête vers nous. Je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer son expression, alors. Aujourd'hui, peut-être, comme je comprends un peu mieux ces choses-là, j'y discernerais de la colère.

- Hors de question, siffla-t-il. On va encore se faire enguirlander, si on les réveille au milieu de la nuit pour des bêtises.  
- Quelqu'un a essayé de forcer la porte de sa chambre ! C'est ça que t'appelles _des bêtises_ ?  
- Oui, quelqu'un qui a pris ses jambes à son cou dès que tu as levé la voix. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le visage d'Albus se crispa. Il haussa le ton.

- T'étais mort de trouille, toi aussi, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. Alors arrête de faire le fier, et reconnais qu'on ferait mieux de mettre Papa et Maman au courant.  
- Je n'étais pas mort de trouille, Albus, je me suis simplement montré prudent. Maintenant que j'ai évalué la situation, je peux dire que nous nous sommes fait des idées pour rien, et que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis sûr qu'on rira de ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne savais de quelle manière prendre part au débat – il me semble que je sentais déjà, confusément, que le problème était tout autre : c'était de moi qu'ils parlaient en termes voilés. De la meilleure façon d'apaiser mes angoisses.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à confirmer cette impression fugace.

En effet, Albus remonta encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez, d'un geste si nerveux qu'il faillit les faire glisser. Il siffla :

- Quand bien même tu croirais vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de danger, tu pourrais faire l'effort d'essayer de rassurer Lily. Si Papa et Maman lui disent qu'elle n'a pas de souci à se faire, elle se rendormira tranquille.

J'approuvai d'un vigoureux hochement de tête que James ne vit pas. Ses yeux étaient fichés dans ceux d'Albus, et un pli dur tordait sa bouche.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent (six. Je les comptai au cliquetis discret de la trotteuse sur ma montre) –Albus eut le temps de comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de taire ce dernier argument, mais alors qu'il arrondissait la bouche pour se confondre en excuses, James se pencha sur lui, et vociféra :

- Rassurer Lily ! Mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu crois réellement que tu lui fais du bien en lui montant la tête avec tes histoires de fantômes ! C'est plus de l'insouciance, à ce niveau, c'est de la bêtise pure !

La bouche d'Albus trembla, et ses yeux cherchèrent quelque chose aux quatre coins de la pièce. A la lumière hésitante de ma lampe de chevet, leurs iris semblaient remuer, comme une flaque d'eau dans laquelle on laisserait tomber un petit caillou.

- Si c'était moi qui l'avais enfermée dans la remise, j'aurais au moins la décence de la boucler ! Mais non, Monsieur s'obstine à lui fourrer ses idées tordues dans le crâne ! T'as jamais eu aucun bon sens, Albus, aucun !

Albus ne sut que répondre. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre, et serra les lèvres. Doucement, le visage de James se défroissa. Seule une petite ridule – celle qu'il tenait de Papa – découpait encore son front.

- Je vais me coucher. Vous feriez bien de faire de même, vous deux. Lily, personne n'en a après toi, tout va bien.

Je lui fis signe que je comprenais, mais je ne cherchais qu'à calmer sa fureur. J'aurais donné mon royaume, en réalité, pour qu'il reste auprès de moi.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Cependant, il ne manqua pas de regarder une fois à droite, puis une fois à gauche, précautionneusement, une main posée sur l'objet oblong qui déformait sa poche.

Albus demeura un instant prostré sur mon lit, l'air égaré et le dos voûté, puis balbutia faiblement :

- Il a raison, je crois, alors… ben, bonne nuit Lily.  
- Reste avec moi, l'implorai-je en serrant son bras entre mes dix doigts.

Il parut pris au dépourvu, et tenta de me raisonner :

- Tu as entendu James, il n'y a rien à craindre, tout va…  
- C'est Victoire qui a essayé d'entrer ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle me tuerait !

Albus écarquilla les yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes, et se redressa tant et si bien qu'il parut se déplier. Il posa ses doigts juste entre ma joue et la naissance de mon cou (je l'interprétai, à l'époque, comme un geste affectueux, mais j'appris, avec l'habitude, qu'il ne faisait que tâter les accélérations de mon pouls pour s'assurer que je ne mentais pas) et s'enquit :

- Victoire t'a menacée ?  
- Oui, je te promets, c'est vrai ! Elle a dit que si je n'arrêtais pas d'embêter Dominique, elle allait me découper en tellement de petits morceaux que même Papa et Maman n'arriveraient pas à me recoller !

Toute secouée d'avoir prononcé ces mots, je ne pus retenir un sanglot.

- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Elle a dit…

J'eus du mal à formuler mes souvenirs – mon nez, mes joues, mes yeux étaient mouillés, et ma gorge s'était comme refermée sur elle-même.

- Elle a dit, poursuivis-je entre deux reniflements, qu'elle savait que j'étais derrière tout ça…  
- Tout ça quoi ?  
- Que c'était de ma faute si tu avais lancé un sort à Dominique… et que… et qu'on disait des tas de choses sur moi à Poudlard.

J'avais souvent vu Albus furieux ; furieux contre moi, contre James, contre Hugo ou contre Fred, contre Papa, même, mais jamais je ne lui avais connu ce visage. Je crois que ce jour-là, je compris pour la première fois ce qu'était la rage.

Il retira sa main, puis ferma le poing.

- Elle t'a parlé de ça ? siffla-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit de moi à Poudlard ? l'interrogeai-je, les paupières débordant d'eau.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva, lentement, reboutonna le haut de son pyjama, et cala la boîte d'oreilles à rallonge sous son bras. Puis, finalement, il articula, d'une voix faussement posée :

- On ne raconte rien sur toi à Poudlard. Victoire est une folle et une menteuse, et tu ferais bien de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Je vais me coucher. Essaie de ne pas penser à elle.  
- Mais elle me fait peur ! protestai-je, presque dans une plainte.  
- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur d'elle.  
- S'il te plait, Albus, laisse-moi dormir dans ta chambre ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

En désespoir de cause, j'avais ramené mes mais jointes sous mon menton, alors, comme quelqu'un qui récite une prière.

Je le vis hésiter. Je soufflai un dernier _s'il te plait_, et, résigné, il hocha la tête.

- Bon, d'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit. Et tu me promets que tu ne le diras pas à James.

Je posai sur lui un sourire nerveux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et me le rendit.

[…]

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà très haut. Je clignai des yeux dans ses rayons pour déflouter le monde. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me lever si tard, mais les événements de la veille, ainsi que ma nuit agitée, m'avaient épuisée.

Je me trouvais seule dans la chambre d'Albus. Lovée entre ses oreillers, la pièce ne me paraissait plus si menaçante. Des cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés dans les plis de ses draps.

Je roulai sur la côté, et avisai _Le monstrueux livre des monstres_ qui rampait sur le sol.

- Coucou, le saluai-je.

Il me répondit par un grognement sourd. Sans doute ne m'avait-il pas pardonné de l'avoir écrasé sous un coussin.

- Sans rancune. Soyons amis.

Pour témoigner de ma bonne foi, je me laissai glisser sur la moquette, et m'accroupis à ses côtés. L'ouvrage fit claquer ses mâchoires, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas outre mesure. Si vraiment il m'en avait voulu, il n'aurait pas hésité à me ronger les orteils.

D'une main sûre, j'en caressai la couverture.

Il s'ouvrit en ronronnant à la page des Strangulos.

Je contemplai un instant l'image qui l'illustrait, et décidai que j'appréciai sa conversation.

- Je t'emmène petit-déjeuner, déclarai-je pour souligner notre nouvelle entente.

Après l'avoir pris dans mes bras, je trottinai le long de l'escalier. J'étais, décidemment, de bien meilleure humeur.

Ce fut d'abord Maman qui m'accueillit avec une assiette de toasts à la marmelade. Une place m'avait été réservée juste entre Albus et Papa. Un instant, je crus qu'ils étaient toujours en froid. De deux sourires identiques, cependant, ils m'invitèrent à m'assoir auprès d'eux. Ce n'était pas ma chaise habituelle, ce qui m'embêtait un peu, mais je fus flattée de l'attention.

- Eh bien Lily, je t'ai connue plus matinale ! me taquina Maman. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
- Un manuel de classe, répondis-je en omettant de mentionner que je n'avais fait qu'en regarder les images.

Dominique m'adressa un regard timide lorsqu'elle reconnut l'ouvrage, mais je fis mine de ne l'avoir pas remarqué : on m'avait disputée comme jamais pour une bêtise qu'elle avait commise, hors de question d'enterrer aussi vite la hache de guerre.

- A propos de manuels de classe, poursuivit Maman, qui n'avait rien remarqué de notre échange, nous comptions aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires. Autant s'y prendre à l'avance et éviter les foules. En plus, je crois que ça nous fera du bien à tous de sortir.

Fleur leva les yeux de son exemplaire du Chicaneur (c'était le seul journal que nous lisions, à la maison), et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je n'osai lui demander où se trouvait Victoire, toute soulagée que j'étais de n'avoir pas à partager mon repas avec elle. Ce fut Albus qui apporta une réponse à ma question. Sans doute sa remarque n'était-elle pas innocente, car il prit bien soin defixer ses yeux sur moi lorsqu'il déclara :

- Victoire restera toute seule au Terrier. Elle ne se sent pas bien et préfère ne pas se déplacer.

Si je fus fort heureuse de l'apprendre, je ne relevai pas, alors, à quel point son absence était suspecte. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la même excuse que ma tante avait donnée, la veille, avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre bleue ? Je suppose qu'enfant, je ne me préoccupais que peu de ces choses-là, et ne m'intéressais qu'à me tenir aussi loin que possible de sa personne. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'échapper à la vigilance de mon frère, donc, glissa sur moi comme une goutte de pluie.

J'avalai mes tartines en trois immenses bouchées, dressant déjà en pensée l'inventaire des objets que je glisserais dans ma malle au mois de septembre. Un nouveau scrutoscope, pour sûr. Je demanderais à l'oncle George de lui trouver un nom. Une plume, aussi, une comme celle que Maman avait sur son Bureau et qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, très longue et de toutes les couleurs. Et puis, surtout, ma toute première baguette magique.

J'en sautillais presque sur ma chaise. Papa passa une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, et me reprocha gentiment :

- Mâche, Lily, tu vas t'étouffer.  
- J'essaie, répondis-je, la bouche pleine.  
- Vous verrez, vous deux, vous ne serez pas déçues. Ma première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse reste un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Dominique, pourtant, ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste. Elle grignotait son toast avec une lenteur gastéropode en éparpillant des miettes partout. Elle fut la dernière à déposer son assiette dans l'évier. Fleur lui essuya la bouche avec une serviette en papier, ce qui lui fit froncer le nez. Puis, elle renoua son chignon tandis que ma cousine gémissait qu'il ne fallait pas lui tirer les cheveux, rajusta ses chaussettes qui descendaient sous ses genoux, et nous fûmes enfin prêts à partir.

Alors que je traversais le jardin à grandes enjambées, _Le monstrueux livre des monstres _toujours serré contre mon cœur (pour lire en chemin, j'avais insisté lorsque Maman m'avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine de nous encombrer). James me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne la voiture, et m'arrêta d'une main sur mon épaule. Si, au petit matin, il m'avait paru de fort méchante humeur, son visage était à présent plus lumineux. Peut-être, songeai-je, cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec notre visite prochaine à Fleury et Bott. Il m'en parlait souvent comme d'un temple, mais j'avais comme l'instinct qu'il ne me paraitrait pas aussi grandiose que dans ses descriptions. Moi, j'avais hâte de m'assoir à la Terrasse de Florent Fortarôme, et de pousser la porte d'Ollivanders.

- Ben tu vois, t'as dormi comme une souche et personne n'est revenu t'embêter. Tu n'avais vraiment pas de souci à te faire !

Je faillis le contredire, mais me remémorai la promesse faite à Albus.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Le plus jeune de mes frères nous rejoignit (c'est à peine si je l'entendis s'approcher ; c'était toujours comme ça, avec Albus, il me faisait sursauter à tous les coups) :

- Hey, le dernier dans la voiture doit épouser Ombrage ! hurla-t-il à la cantonade.

Aussitôt, James étira ses grandes jambes au-devant de lui. Dominique, qui trainait des pieds juste derrière nous, sembla hésiter un instant, ne sachant trop si elle avait été invitée à participer, mais sembla considérer qu'il valait mieux tenter le coup que de risquer des noces avec une goule.

Je m'élançai à sa poursuite.

Je m'installai la première sur le siège-arrière de la Ford Anglia, mais fus contrainte de ressortir lorsqu'il apparut que nous ne tiendrions pas tous dans la voiture. Finalement, James proposa de me prendre sur ses genoux. Je songeai un instant à accepter, puis décidai que je préférais m'assoir avec Albus. Maman en parut ravie, si bien que celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer. Dominique choisit, sans grande surprise, de s'affaisser sur les genoux de Fleur, et Maman prit place au volant, à côté de Papa. Nous étions tous écrasés les uns contre les autres, mais le voyage ne serait pas long.

Sitôt que le moteur se mit à vrombir, j'ouvris _Le monstreux livre des monstres_ et entrepris d'en déchiffrer les premières pages.

- Tu vas te rendre malade, me signala James, mais je choisis de l'ignorer.

L'introduction me parut d'un ennui mortel. Me figurant que j'aurais tout le temps de l'étudier plus en détail sur les bancs de Poudlard, je passai immédiatement à la table des matières.

Je m'émerveillai des noms latins des créatures magiques, les suivant du bout de l'index. J'y retrouvai Ombrage sous le titre de « Goule Commune, Gula Communis », et me délectai de la sonorité étrange du mot « Jobarbille ». Ce furent les espèces listées sous la lettre L, cependant, qui retinrent mon attention. « Licorne, Unicornis », lus-je, puis enfin « Loup-Garou, Versipelle »

Je demeurai un instant interdite, craignant qu'un vieux cauchemar me sourie de toutes ses dents à la page 246. La curiosité se fit plus forte, pourtant, d'autant que je me remémorai les paroles répétées maintes fois par Papa :

_Ne crois pas tout ce que te raconte Albus. Il n'y a personne dans la remise_.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et m'affairai à feuilleter le livre à la recherche du monstre qui m'intriguait le plus.

Alors que j'atteignais à peine la page 220, un cahot secoua la Ford. Je basculai contre la portière et m'agrippai à ma ceinture de sécurité. Ce faisant, je lâchai le manuel, qui tomba au sol et se referma dans un claquement agacé. James ramena ses jambes sur la banquette, et rouspéta :

- C'est malin, maintenant ce truc va essayer de me bouffer les semelles.

Albus éclata de rire, mais eut la présence d'esprit de l'imiter. Je me retrouvai alors dans une position assez inconfortable.

- Désolée ! s'exclama Maman, qui ne paraissait pas désolée du tout, j'ai voulu éviter un pigeon. Tout le monde va bien ?

- Ca va à peu près, grogna James, qui se tenait à présent recroquevillé sur son siège.  
- Et vous, Fleur, Dominique ?  
- Ca va, répondit posément ma cousine.

Je m'étonnai, tout d'abord, du fait que Dominique parut si peu secouée. Cependant, je ne tardai pas à constater que Fleur, elle, s'était tout simplement endormie, la joue contre l'épaule de sa fille, ses cheveux emmêlés dans les boutons de sa chemise.

Je pinçai légèrement la jambe d'Albus. Il me fit comprendre qu'il l'avait remarqué, lui aussi.

Papa, tout en nous regardant nous agiter dans le rétroviseur, jugea bon de commenter :

- C'est pour ça que je ne la laisse jamais conduire. Elle vole bien, mais elle se prend toujours pour une Batteuse.

Ma cousine réagit à cela par un clignement d'yeux poli.

- Oh, tais-toi ! rétorqua Maman, qui oublia d'avoir l'air vexé. De toute façon, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Sur ces mots, je collai mon nez à la vitre. Maman n'avait pas menti (pourtant, souvent, lorsque je lui demandais si nous étions encore loin et qu'elle disait que nous étions tout proches, elle racontait n'importe quoi) : déjà, le Chemin de Traverse serpentait au-dessous de nous.

James s'attacha à me faire visiter les lieux de haut. J'en fus ravie.

- Là, tu vois, le gros bâtiment rouge ? C'est la boutique de l'oncle George. Tonton Ron travaillait là lui aussi avant de devenir Professeur à Poudlard.

Albus se contorsionna pour appuyer son visage contre le carreau, juste à côté des nôtres. James me fit un peu mal en écrasant son coude contre ma cuisse, mais je tenais tant à ce qu'il poursuive ses explications que je ne m'en plaignis pas trop.

- Et là, la boutique très haute avec le toit pointu, c'est Eeylops, Le royaume du hibou. Son architecture a été inspirée par la volière de Poudlard. C'est là qu'on a adopté Brunhilde.  
- Hagrid m'avait acheté ma première chouette dans ce magasin, renchérit Papa. Dominique, il me semble que le hibou de ta Maman vient d'ici aussi, non ? J'étais là quand elle l'a choisi.

Fleur s'agita dans son sommeil. Dominique parut un peu surprise que l'on s'adresse à elle. Après être demeurée comme stupéfaite un instant, elle balbutia confusément.

- Ah, oui, Léon. Il est très vieux, maintenant.

Puis, elle tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre, et prêta une attention renouvelée aux indications de mes frères. A nouveau, son chignon se défaisait.

- C'est quoi, cette énorme boutique ? m'enquis-je.  
- Fleury & Bott. James est sans doute plus qualifié que moi pour t'en parler.  
- Et là, qu'est-ce que c'est, avec la façade jaune ? ajouta ma cousine.

Il y eut un bref silence, dont seules moi et Dominique ne semblâmes pas comprendre l'origine. Finalement, Papa articula, comme à demi voix :

- Ce sont les bureaux de La Gazette du Sorcier.  
- J'amorce la descente, le coupa Maman avec nervosité. Rasseyez-vous correctement.

Nous obtempérâmes immédiatement, peu désireux de nous retrouver une nouvelle fois dans l'embarras. Dominique, alors qu'elle resserrait prudemment sa ceinture, me lança un regard interrogateur. Je me laissai aller un instant à contempler ses grands yeux, puis haussai les épaules, toute aussi perplexe qu'elle.

[…]

Fleury et Bott me parut drôlement plus intéressante que je ne l'avais anticipé, peut-être parce que les ouvrages qui remplissaient mon panier m'annonçaient la rentrée toute proche.

Je m'assis par terre, devant une cage où plusieurs exemplaires de _Le monstrueux livre des monstres _se déchiquetaient à coups de dent. Dominique s'agenouilla à mes côtés, et nous entreprîmes d'examiner ensemble les couvertures de nos manuels. Je rigolai bien lorsque je constatai que _Vigilance constant !_, que nous nous devions apporter en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, était l'œuvre d'un certain Maugrey.

- Chaton, arrête d'éparpiller tes affaires, il n'y a plus moyen de passer, s'énerva Maman, qui aidait Albus à porter ses manuels.

Son traité de Fourchelang, s'il demeurait immobile et clos, émettait à intervalles réguliers des sifflements inquiétants, et Maman n'avait de cesse de lui couler des regards méfiants.

- Albus, tu ne pourrais pas faire taire cette chose ? Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que vos enseignants ont contre les bouquins normaux et inoffensifs.  
- Tonton Ron, pardon, le Professeur Weasley dit que c'est utile pour la prononciation, répondit l'intéressé avec détachement.

Maman, l'esprit déjà ailleurs, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Aussitôt, elle s'exclama :

- Déjà deux heures ! Merlin, et nous n'avons encore ni vos uniformes, ni vos baguettes magiques !  
- Il n'est pas si tard, et puis il n'y a presque personne dans les magasins à cette période de l'année. On a le temps, la raisonna Albus.  
- C'est que je ne voudrais pas laisser Victoire seule trop longtemps, se justifia-t-elle tandis que son visage se froissait en une moue contrariée. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, ce matin, et…  
- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre qu'elle dort encore, la rassura Dominique sans pour autant détacher les yeux de son exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_.

Ce fut étrange, alors. Fleur, qui jusqu'alors s'était tenue comme figée, lui assena une tape sèche sur le sommet du crâne. Je la dévisageai, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se dérouler. Cependant, je laissai échapper un rire discret. Il n'était que justice, après tout, qu'elle se fasse à son tour gronder sans raison apparente.

Ma cousine ne manqua pas de remarquer mon amusement. Vexée, elle mordit sa lèvre. Sitôt que sa mère eut tourné le dos, elle la foudroya d'un regard réprobateur.

Souvent, à l'époque, je m'expliquais les choses en me disant qu'elles étaient « des trucs de grands » lorsqu'une parole ou un geste me laissait perplexe, je la balayai par l'idée abstraite que j'accéderai plus tard à cette sagesse réservée aux adultes.

Pourtant, Maman semblait toute aussi surprise que moi. Elle contempla ma tante s'éloigner entre les rayons, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Finalement, elle secoua sa tête rouge. Sans doute avait-elle jugé bon de remettre cela à plus tard.

- Les filles, que diriez-vous d'accompagner Papa et Fleur chez Ollivander ?  
- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? m'inquiétai-je.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je dois aller remplir un formulaire pour que tous nos achats nous soient livrés. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en soulignant ses propos d'un clin d'œil, je ne suis pas sûre que vous aurez envie d'être là lorsqu'on essaiera de faire sortir James.  
- D'accord, répondis-je en me redressant.

J'abandonnai mes livres sur le sol, contrairement à Dominique, qui prit soin de les empiler dans son panier.

- Je viens aussi, décréta Albus. Pour vérifier qu'Ollivander n'essaie pas de fourguer à Lily une baguette farceuse.

Maman leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Même moi, je me devais de reconnaître que la plaisanterie avait quelque chose d'amusant. Pour la forme, cependant, je lui expédiai un léger coup de coude entre les côtes.

Papa nous apparut alors entre deux étagères, les mains dans les poches de sa veste :

- Lily, je t'ai vue.

En temps normal, je me serais inquiétée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, mais son ton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus affectueux.

- Alors, vous êtes prêtes ?  
- On attend Fleur, expliquai-je.  
- Elle était là il y a une minute à peine, je me demande où elle est passée.

Nous la retrouvâmes assise sur un escabeau dans la section Arithmancie, les yeux clos et le menton dans les mains. Lorsque nous l'appelâmes tous ensemble, elle sursauta, puis se composa un faible sourire. Elle avait réellement l'air épuisé, et semblait n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Nous songions à nous rendre chez Ollivander, lui dit Papa, pour acheter les baguettes des filles.  
- Ah, oui, oui. C'est une bonne idée. J'arrive.

Papa approuva d'un geste de la main, et se dirigea vers la porte, talonné par Dominique (à son pas long et pressé, je devinai que celle-ci était toujours un peu fâchée).

Je fixai ma tante un instant, cherchant à déchiffrer son expression. Ses joues avaient perdu un peu du rose qui les colorait lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, et ses yeux étaient brillants, comme ceux d'une personne fiévreuse.

Peut-être mon regard insistant lui sembla-t-il impoli. Soudain, son visage se fit dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? cracha-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, et filai dans la direction opposée.

[…]

La boutique Ollivanders s'étirait toute en hauteur. Des centaines de longues boîtes en carton, posées en équilibre les unes sur les autres, montaient jusqu'au plafond. Je retins mon souffle. L'une d'elles m'attendait, peut-être depuis des siècles.

Même Dominique paraissait enchantée.

Je cherchai le propriétaire des yeux, mais ne parvins pas à le trouver malgré l'étroitesse des lieux. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une étrange table à plusieurs étages, presque semblable à l'une de ces fontaines que l'on voit dans les parcs. Là s'amoncelaient des centaines (des milliers, peut-être ; je n'eus pas le temps de les compter) de flacons, tous remplis à ras-bord d'une substance argentée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je à Papa.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'éclairer ma lanterne, une silhouette se coula derrière-moi.

- Ca, mademoiselle, ce sont des souvenirs.

Je fis aussitôt volte-face. L'homme qui s'était adressé à moi était osseux et filiforme, comme un cadavre qui se tiendrait debout. Quelques cheveux épars grisonnaient au sommet de son crâne, et ses iris étaient si clairs qu'ils semblaient incolores. J'eus un instant l'impression d'y apercevoir son cerveau par transparence.

- Feu mon père s'est toujours vanté de s'être souvenu de chaque baguette qu'il avait vendue. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas hérité de sa mémoire. Aussi ai-je imaginé ce système.

Je n'étais pas certaine de saisir le sens de ses propos, mais j'acquiesçai de la tête, trop intimidée pour parler.

- Mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'entendre radoter. C'est votre première baguette, je présume ?  
- C'est exact, confirma Papa à ma place.  
- Monsieur Harry Potter, si je ne m'abuse. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de ma Pensine pour me remémorer la vôtre. Plume de phœnix, c'est cela ?

Papa se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gêné, mais esquissa néanmoins un sourire.

- Eh bien, voyons ce que je peux trouver pour la petite demoiselle. Je ne vous demande pas votre prénom, je crois déjà le connaître. Avez-vous déjà utilisé un sortilège ?  
- Oui. Un Alohomora, soufflai-je.  
- A votre âge ? Voilà qui est prometteur. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?  
- Je suis droitière, affirmai-je, un peu plus confiante.  
- Faites-moi voir votre main.

Je la lui tendis. Plusieurs fois, il passa son long doigt sur les lignes qui découpaient ma paume, marmonnant à l'occasion quelques phrases inintelligibles.

- Joli, très joli, conclut-il finalement.

Il s'avança vers le fond de la boutique, examina un moment les nombreuses étiquettes alignées sur les boîtes. Finalement, il déroula son échine voûtée pour atteindre l'une d'entre elles, puis la tira d'un geste sûr. La pile vacilla, mais ne s'écroula pas. Il revint se placer en face de moi, et en souleva précautionneusement le couvercle.

- Nerf de cœur de dragon, bois de sapin, onze centimètres. Robuste, et excellente pour la métamorphose. Essayez-la.

J'enroulai mes doigts autour de ma baguette. Une décharge électrique me secoua l'avant-bras. Je la tendis au-devant de moi, mais ne sus pas très bien qu'en faire.

- Répète après moi : _Aguamenti_, me conseilla Papa tout en effectuant un geste du poignet.  
- Aguamenti, l'imitai-je.

Un mince filet d'eau jaillit au-devant de moi. Je me retins de hurler de joie.

- Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Ollivander en battant ses grandes mains. Voyez-vous, si je n'ai sans doute pas le talent de mon père, je suis fier, en revanche, d'avoir toujours immédiatement trouvé la baguette qui convenait. Tout est inscrit dans les lignes de la main.

Je remerciai Monsieur Ollivander d'une petite révérence. Celui-ci me reprit ma baguette, l'enveloppa d'une feuille de papier, et la replaça dans sa boîte. Lorsqu'il me tendit le sachet en papier portant le sceau de la boutique, mon cœur battit plus fort.

J'étais enfin une véritable sorcière.

Papa posa plusieurs Gallions sur le comptoir, puis m'adressa un clin d'œil enjoué.

- Tu en es contente ?  
- Très ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Elle est presque identique à celle de mon parrain, Sirius. Je suis fier de toi.  
- Hum, James Sirius Potter, poursuivit Ollivander. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle contenait, mais elle était très longue. Trente-deux, trente-trois centimètres, peut-être ?  
- Trente-trois, avec un crin de licorne. Bois d'aubépine.  
- Oui, c'est sûrement cela. Une bonne baguette, maniée par un brillant sorcier, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et puis, il y a le petit Albus…

Alors, un drôle d'éclat éclaira les prunelles de Papa. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, puis appela :

- Albus ! Quelqu'un a vu Albus ?  
- Albus Severus Potter, oui. Oh, pour celui-là non plus, pas besoin de Pensine. Nerf de cœur de dragon, bouleau, vingt-trois centimètres. A peine la lui avais-je mise entre les mains qu'il détruisait déjà la moitié de ma boutique avec un Chauve-Furie. Un sacré numéro. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu entrer avec vous.

Papa étouffa un juron. Il fourra sa monnaie dans sa poche, puis nous lança :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il a sûrement profité du fait qu'on ne faisait pas attention pour filer dans l'allée des embrumes. Je vais le chercher. Lily, reste avec Fleur.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique d'un geste si violent que la sonnette se décrocha, puis s'éloigna au pas de course dans un claquement de cape. Ollivander ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et continua de parler pour lui-même :

- Un drôle de gosse, pour sûr, mais pas méchant. Et terriblement doué pour les sortilèges.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini d'organiser ses Gallions dans la caisse, il se tourna vers Dominique.

- Bien, mademoiselle, à votre tour. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?  
- Dominique Weasley, répondit-elle timidement.  
- Une Weasley qui n'est pas rousse ? Voilà qui est étonnant. Etes-vous droitière ou gauchère ?  
- Gauchère.  
- Excellent. Tendez votre main.

Dominique s'exécuta, mais je ne manquai pas de constater que son poignet tremblait quelque peu. Il mit un temps infini à ausculter chacune de ses phalanges, suivant du bout de l'index toutes les lignes qui sillonnaient sa paume. Enfin, il fronça les sourcils.

- Avez-vous déjà lancé un sort ? s'enquit-il finalement.  
- Non, pas encore.  
- Et quel âge avez-vous, au juste ?  
- Onze ans.  
- Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Il lâcha la main de ma cousine, qui retomba mollement contre sa jambe. Quelques gouttes d'eau tremblaient au bord de ses paupières.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.  
- Mais, je… balbutia Dominique.  
- Croyez-moi lorsque j'affirme que je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de baguette pour vous.

Fleur se pencha sur Dominique, et l'entoura de ses bras. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se déroulait, mais, pour une raison qui m'échappa, je me sentis affreusement mal à l'aise. Je pressai le sachet en papier contre ma poitrine, et réalisai que deux grosses larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

- Ce n'est rien, déclara finalement ma tante en levant son visage vers Ollivander. Nous nous en doutions.

Ce-dernier la gratifia d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. Il paraissait presque aussi désemparé que ma cousine.

- Ça arrive une fois de temps en temps, et ce n'est jamais facile. Je suis certain, cela dit, que vous vous découvrirez bien d'autres talents. Ma sœur cadette…

Dominique ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Elle se défit brusquement de l'étreinte de sa Maman, enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et se précipita vers la porte. Ce faisant, elle buta contre la cloche que Papa avait fait tomber. Furieuse, elle lui expédia un violent coup de pied qui la fit rouler à l'autre bout du magasin. Son tintement résonna longuement dans mes oreilles. Puis, elle disparut sur le Chemin de Traverse.

A peine Fleur et moi l'avions-nous suivie dehors que l'enseigne annonçait « Fermé ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur :** Merci à Hugo, Tipou & Timou pour leur bêta-lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il y avait peu de monde au Chaudron Baveur. A nous huit, nous représentions presque l'intégralité de la clientèle.

Je ramenai un coin de nappe sur mes genoux. Prenant soin de toujours la garder bien dissimulée sous la table, je m'extasiai devant ma toute nouvelle baguette magique.

- Lily, range ça ! me chuchota Papa.

Je fis la moue. C'était bien la peine de m'y prendre à l'avance pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires si je n'étais même pas autorisée à les regarder. Je rabattis le couvercle sur la boîte, et la glissai dans son sachet.

James, faisant cas de ma mine renfrognée, tenta de justifier les paroles de Papa en coulant un regard discret vers Dominique.

J'étais certaine qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, pourtant. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une baguette que je me retiendrais d'admirer la mienne.

Ma cousine s'affairait à faire rouler de petites graines dans le bec de son hibou. Si elle ne paraissait toujours pas enchantée de se trouver là avec nous, notre détour par l'animalerie magique avait au moins séché ses larmes. Elle en était ressortie les bras arrondis autour d'une cage. Sur son épaule était perché un gros oiseau touffu qui lançait des coups d'œil agacés dans toutes les directions.

Dominique l'avait baptisé Essuie-Plume, à cause de la tache noire qu'il avait sur le haut de la tête.

Même les hiboux du Ministère qui se posaient parfois sous nos fenêtres n'étaient pas aussi massifs et revêches. Je lui avais cependant immédiatement reconnu quelque chose d'attachant, et avais longuement ébouriffé ses plumes à la naissance des ailes.

- Maintenant que j'ai mon propre hibou, m'avait déclaré Dominique, le nez et les yeux encore un peu rouges, on pourra s'écrire souvent quand tu seras à Poudlard.

J'avais acquiescé, un rien perplexe. Pas que je n'avais pas envie d'envoyer des lettres à Dominique, mais je ne parvenais pas à saisir pourquoi elle avait abandonné jusqu'à l'idée d'entrer un jour à l'école.

Je crois qu'alors, je ne comprenais pas encore très bien ce que le statut de Cracmol impliquait. Si Papa m'avait posément expliqué que Dominique ne pratiquerait pas la magie, je m'imaginais encore qu'il s'agissait là d'un blocage réversible.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru à imaginer le monde sans elle. Je l'avais toujours sentie là, comme de petites pulsations dans le bout de mes doigts – qu'en était-il de Dominique ? Etait-ce simplement que la magie qui lui courait dans le sang ne voulait pas s'accommoder de choses comme les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose ? Ou bien avait-elle un sang vide – un sang Moldu, en somme ?

Papa me fit promettre de ne pas lui poser de questions.

- Si tu veux en parler, Lily, adresse-toi à moi ou à Maman, d'accord ?

Je voulais bien, moi, mais le fait est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas plus que moi deviner ce que Dominique ressentait. J'étais terriblement curieuse, un peu fascinée, aussi, et drôlement tentée de la prier de me raconter sa version des faits.

Cependant, je ne tenais pas à fâcher Papa. Il paraissait d'ores et déjà de fort méchante humeur. James m'avait chuchoté qu'il avait retrouvé Albus alors qu'il essayait de négocier le prix d'une main de gloire avec un vendeur à la sauvette, et à en juger par l'air renfrogné du plus jeune de mes frères, celui-ci en avait pris pour son grade.

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme nous baissions tous le nez sur nos assiettes, la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit à la volée. A l'intérieur se coula une vieille dame (quoi que ce ne soit pas forcément très parlant. Tout le monde me paraissait encore vieux, à l'époque). Celle-ci était perchée sur deux escarpins vernis, et de grosses lunettes incrustées de perles multicolores encadraient ses yeux. Une besace pendait contre sa hanche, et elle avait de drôles de boucles blondes qui paraissaient toutes dures au toucher.

Je crus d'abord qu'elle prendrait place à l'une des tables inoccupées. Cependant, comme elle sondait la pièce, son regard s'arrêta sur nous. Papa, qui avait remarqué son entrée, darda un œil furieux dans sa direction. N'importe qui d'autre serait allé se cacher en s'enroulant dans une tenture, mais la dame ne cilla pas. Au contraire, elle le salua d'un vif signe de main, et nous rejoignit en faisant claquer ses talons.

- Si ce n'est pas ce cher Monsieur Potter ! Quelle excellente surprise !

Papa ne répondit pas, mais finit sa Bieraubeurre d'une seule lampée. Fleur croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise, fixant l'intruse avec mépris. Maman, elle, serra plus fort sa fourchette dans sa main.

- Et en charmante compagnie, qui plus est. Miss Delacour, Ginerva Weasley-Potter.

Ce-disant, elle s'inclina. Son geste aurait pu passer pour poli si une lueur sournoise n'avait pas brillé derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

- Et toute votre marmaille, bien entendu. Enchantée, les enfants.

Albus me parut sur le point de sortir sa baguette. Pas pour lui lancer un maléfice, non : pour la lui planter au travers de la gorge. James continua de contempler les vestiges de son repas, une mèche de cheveux trainant dans ses épinards. Essuie-Plume, finalement, émit un hululement furieux.

Personne ne semblait beaucoup aimer cette dame, et je me promis de rester sur mes gardes.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas, pourtant, du fait que nous nous appliquions tous à l'ignorer. Au contraire, elle contourna les chaises pour se pencher sur moi, et me tendit la main. J'ignorais si oui ou non il était de bon ton de la prendre dans la mienne, et cherchais une réponse dans les yeux écarquillés de Maman.

- Miss Lily Potter, quel honneur ! s'extasia la dame. Je me présente, Rita Skeeter, journaliste. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'échanger quelques mots avec vous, mais je vous connais très bien. Et je vois que vous tenez contre vous un petit sac Ollivanders ? Serait-ce une baguette magique ?

Puis, à l'adresse de Papa :

- Alors vous comptez réellement l'y envoyer? Les parents des élèves de Poudlard s'inquiéteraient, s'ils savaient que leurs chérubins partageront bientôt les dortoirs de votre progéniture.

Un petit rire glissa sur son rouge à lèvres. Maman, aussitôt, lâcha sa fourchette. Le tintement du couvert sur l'assiette me fit sursauter. Puis, elle repoussa violemment sa chaise, et se redressa.

- Fichez-lui la paix, cracha-t-elle à l'attention de Rita.  
- Eh bien, Ginevra, vous me voyez ravie de constater que vous êtes toujours aussi… réactive.  
- Laissez Lily tranquille !

Maman plongea une main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Papa l'empêcha de la saisir.

- Personne ne veut de vous ici, siffla-t-il.  
- Pourquoi s'énerver ainsi ? minauda la vieille dame. Je pensais simplement renouer le contact avec ma chère collègue. Vous nous manquez, à la Gazette, Ginevra. Je crois même que…

Rita, soudain, porta ses mains à sa gorge. Elle se mit à tousser d'une toux sèche, s'arrêtant une fois de temps en temps pour prendre une grande goulée d'air. Elle essaya de parler, mais quelque chose, dans sa gorge, l'en empêcha. La baguette de James était désormais proprement posée sur la table dans l'alignement de ses couverts. Il devint écarlate lorsqu'Albus lui adressa un sourire en coin.

Le reste de la tablée échangea quelques regards confus.

- Un simple Bloclang, je crois, commenta Albus tandis qu'il ravalait son envie de rigoler. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Aussitôt, Papa pointa sa propre baguette sur Rita et lui rendit la voix d'un contre sort informulé. La vieille dame cracha sans le vouloir quelques borborygmes inintelligibles.

Ce qu'elle parvint finalement à articuler n'avait rien de chaleureux.

- Nous n'en resterons pas là, non, ce ne serait pas fair play… surveillez la Gazette. J'exposerai votre famille de dégénérés, et ils ne tarderont pas à enfermer vos gosses comme il se doit, faites-moi confiance !

La bille noire au milieu de l'œil de Fleur rétrécit d'un coup.

- Foutez le camp, ordonna-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette.

Madame Skeeter rejeta le menton en arrière et fut secouée par un rire faux. Les poings serrés, elle quitta le restaurant d'un pas sonore, sa jupe claquant comme une tempête.

[…]

Le voyage du retour se fit dans un silence songeur.

Dominique bondit la première hors de la Ford. Elle ne se donna pas même la peine de nous aider à porter nos paquets et courut en direction du Terrier, Essuie-Plume voletant lourdement au-devant d'elle. Ce faisant, elle appela du plus fort qu'elle pouvait :

- Victoire !

Il y avait comme un reste de pleurs dans sa voix.

Presque aussitôt, un rideau se tira et sa grande sœur nous apparut à travers une fenêtre. Mon estomac se gela entre ses parois. Dans les allées du chemin de Traverse, j'avais presque oublié son existence.

- Dom ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

Ma cousine ne répondit pas, mais laissa échapper un gros sanglot. Le rideau recouvrit à nouveau le carreau. Dominique se précipita à l'intérieur en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Nous entendîmes ses pas craquer contre les marches, et personne ne douta qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans les bras de son aînée.

Fleur ramassa la cage vide d'Essuie-Plume et suivit Dominique en marchant tout doucement. Maman les regarda s'éloigner avec le visage qu'elle avait quand elle lisait un livre triste.

Albus m'arracha à sa contemplation.

- Hey, Lily, tu as remarqué ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Hein ?

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit signe à James de nous rejoindre. Nous nous écartâmes un peu de la voiture avant d'oser dire quoi que soit. Quand il fut sûr que Papa et Maman ne pourraient pas nous entendre conspirer, il déclara :

- La fenêtre depuis laquelle on a vu Victoire, c'était celle de la chambre de George. La chambre bleue donne sur le verger.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as raison. Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, à votre avis ?  
- Peut-être qu'elle a entendu le moteur de la Ford et qu'elle voulait nous voir arriver.  
- Elle a ouvert les rideaux presque tout de suite.  
- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle a le droit de se promener dans la maison.  
- Bien sûr, qu'elle a le droit, mais pourquoi ? Avoue que c'est curieux. Ca ne coûte rien d'aller jeter un œil.

Je pris la main d'Albus dans la mienne et hochai la tête, soudain un peu inquiète. L'aîné de mes frères hésita un instant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lancer comme ça tête baissée : c'était déjà presque un grand.

- Eh, James, nous aussi on a le droit de nous promener dans la maison, comme tu dis. Fais pas l'innocent, je sais bien que c'est toi qui a cloué le bec de la Skeeter. Et puis je suis sûr que ton Lockhart, il demanderait qu'à découvrir ce qui se passe.  
- N'importe quoi, se vexa l'intéressé. Mais je suppose qu'en effet, on a rien à risquer.

Nous prîmes à notre tour le chemin du Terrier, avançant à grands pas sur la pelouse. Papa nous vit nous éclipser :

- Dites donc, vous autres, où est-ce que vous filez comme ça ? Vous avez l'intention de nous laisser porter nos achats tout seuls ?

Je m'apprêtais à faire volte-face en grommelant, mais Albus semblait résolu à inspecter les lieux :

- Lily n'a pas de cadeau pour Victoire et ça l'embête, mentit-il effrontément. On monte dans son perchoir pour l'aider à lui faire une chouette carte.  
- C'est gentil à vous, intervint Maman en soulevant l'énorme boîte qui contenait mon chaudron. Dépêchez-vous, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire, si vous comptez la finir avant le dîner.

Sans doute étions-nous trop affairés pour comprendre ce qu'elle entendait.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier, et détalâmes aussitôt.

[…]

Maman m'avait mentionné il y a quelques jours que l'état du plancher dans la chambre de George laissait à désirer. Elle n'avait pas exagéré. Je posai prudemment un pied sur une des lattes et m'accrochai aux montants du lit. J'essayai de ne pas trébucher, comme à la patinoire où Papa m'avait emmenée une fois alors que j'étais encore toute petite. Albus, lui, sautilla aisément jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Là, une immense étagère en bois clair recouvrait tout le mur. Il s'y trouvait des dizaines de flacons, remplis d'herbes ou de champignons tout secs. Certains exhalaient une odeur étrange, un peu similaire à celle des fruits qui pourrissaient parfois sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Bienvenue dans le laboratoire de l'oncle George ! Ah, j'en étais sûr, il en manque un ! s'exclama Albus en désignant une espace vide entre les pots de verre.  
- Ca veut rien dire, rétorqua James. Rien ne permet de prouver que Victoire l'a pris, et ça fait peut-être longtemps qu'il a disparu.  
- Moi, je te dis qu'elle l'a volé. Regarde, il y a un comme un rond sur le bois où la poussière n'a pas eu le temps de s'accumuler.

James le rejoignit en quelques enjambées maladroites, et fut contraint de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Albus me hissa sur une chaise, et je pus examiner à mon tour l'empreinte laissée par le flacon.

- Vous pensez que c'était quoi ? demandai-je.  
- Les ingrédients sont rangés par ordre alphabétique…

Albus marqua une courte pause.

- Donc quelque chose qui se trouverait entre « tubéreuse » et « tue-mouches »…  
- On s'en fiche, de toute façon. Elle se sentait pas bien, elle aura probablement voulu se préparer un remède et aura juste pensé qu'elle pouvait se servir. Il y a vraiment que toi pour penser que c'est bizarre.  
- Ca, on ne pourra pas le savoir tant qu'on n'aura pas déterminé ce qui manque. James, une idée ? Moi, je sèche.

Mon frère aîné soupira bruyamment.

- Tu réalises qu'on peut presque tout mettre dans une potion ? Je peux pas deviner comme ça ce que l'oncle George a dans ses réserves.  
- Certes, mais tu t'y connais. Ne fais pas le modeste, Slughorn te vénère.

James rougit un peu, et baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur sa bouche.

- Je me débrouille, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il existe un millier de philtres remontants et que je suis loin d'avoir appris toutes leurs recettes.  
- Je pensais à autre chose, à vrai dire…  
- A quoi ? le coupa James en plissant les lèvres, soudain méfiant.

Albus se balança un instant d'un pied sur l'autre, presque gêné. Son hésitation me sembla de mauvaise augure.

- Eh bien, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un truc… dangereux qu'elle pourrait être en train de concocter ?

James fulmina, et je le crus un instant sur le point de tourner les talons. Finalement, il trancha, sur un ton qui me parut presque trop proche de celui de Papa lorsqu'il se mettait en colère :

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Un… un poison, ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
- Un poison ! Vraiment ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
- J'ai pas dit que c'était nécessairement un poison, juste que…  
- Juste que tu es encore en train de monter la tête de Lily autour d'une de tes histoires de fous ! explosa James. Tu crois vraiment que Victoire essaie de nous assassiner ?  
- Non, bon sang, mais son attitude est pas normale, et t'auras beau fourrer ta tête dans le sable, tu ne peux pas nier que tout à propos de ces trois-là est profondément louche !  
- Elles te paraissent louches parce que c'est toi qui tournes pas rond ! Elles sont en deuil, c'est tellement difficile à comprendre ? Peut-être que ça aurait plus de sens si tu faisais l'effort de te mettre à leur place. Mais non, Monsieur s'amuse à mener l'enquête et à clamer sur tous les toits qu'elles ne demandent qu'à nous faire boire de la Morticaine ! T'as pensé à Lily ? Ou alors tu trouves ça drôle qu'elle te prenne au mot et se fasse des idées ?  
- Je clame rien du tout, je cherche des réponses ! Et oui, j'ai pensé à Lily ! Je m'inquiète justement parce que quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer dans sa chambre, et que ce quelqu'un, ça ne peut être que l'une d'entre elles !

Je vacillai un peu sur la chaise, me sentant soudain prise de vertige. James ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Regarde-la un peu ! Elle est blanche comme un linge ! T'es fier de toi, tu lui as encore fait une bonne blague ?  
- Mais arrête de crier une seconde ! J'essaie de faire peur à personne ! Il se passe des choses étranges, et t'es bien obligé d'admettre que Victoire a chipé quelque chose dans cette pièce. Ca te fait pas te poser de questions, toi ? T'as pas les chocottes ? C'est juste que t'es bête, ou bien il y a le grand Gilderoy qui t'habite ?

Tout d'un coup, les paumes de James furent contre ses épaules, et il le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il dépassait Albus en taille. Ce-dernier, peut-être surpris de le voir ainsi en venir aux mains, n'essaya même pas de se débattre.

- Déjà, tu vas la fermer avec Lockhart. Et puis tu sais quoi, Albus ? Si vraiment tu veux mon avis, je commence à croire que c'est toi qui l'as volé. C'est pas la première fois que tu vas piocher dans l'armoire de l'oncle George, et puis tu mens comme tu respires !  
- J'ai rien pris ! protesta-t-il en essayant enfin de se dégager.

James ne sembla pas l'entendre, et continua de vociférer :

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu t'apprêtais à nous servir tes sornettes quand t'as raconté des craques à Papa et Maman sans même ciller ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te laisser faire !  
- T'étais là quand Dominique a sauté ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Fleur a menti alors lâche-moi et fais l'effort de m'écouter !

Je me surpris à craindre que leurs cris traversent la porte, et intervins :

- Parlez moins fort ! Elles vont vous entendre !

La prise de James sur Albus se desserra, si bien que celui-ci parvint à le repousser. Il massa silencieusement sa clavicule, mais son regard était chargé d'éclairs. James, quant à lui, fixa ses yeux sur moi. Il ne s'adressait pourtant qu'à Albus lorsqu'il reprit, sur un ton étrangement calme :

- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle aurait pu nous accuser pour protéger Dominique ? Justement parce que c'est anormal, une fillette qui se jette du deuxième étage, et qu'elle ne veut pas que ça se sache ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? cracha Albus.  
- Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est que t'es trop obtus pour que je perde mon temps à discuter.

James fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean, et fit de son mieux pour se composer un visage serein avant de me tendre la main.

- Viens, Lily, il essaie encore de t'embobiner. On va s'occuper de ta carte pour Victoire.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes. James parut déjà se résigner à ma réponse.

- Je ne veux pas lui donner de cadeau, trouvai-je la force d'articuler.

Il soupira.

- Bon, très bien, faites comme vous voulez. Mais pour votre gouverne, j'ai réfléchi et il n'y a rien.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Pas de poison, ou de Veritaserum ou que sais-je. Rien, c'est compris !

Je ne réalisai qu'il était parti que lorsque la porte claqua violemment derrière lui.

[…]

Maman empila nos assiettes sales sur un coin de la table, puis m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- Je vais chercher le dessert, annonça-t-elle.

A la farine qui blanchissait alors toute la cuisine, je crus deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un gâteau. Je repoussai prestement mes couverts et me tins frétillante sur ma chaise.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. A peine eus-je le temps de me demander ce qui se déroulait que Maman nous revint, rougeoyante dans la flamme de dix-sept bougies.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! chanta-t-elle.

Papa et James entonnèrent le refrain avec elle en battant la cadence de leurs mains. Albus, quoi qu'un peu surpris, se résolut à les imiter. Maman déposa le gâteau devant Victoire sans cesser de sourire. J'en reculai presque de la voir éclairée comme ça au milieu de la salle-à-manger. Son expression était étonnamment impassible.

- Fais un vœu ! lui suggéra Maman, mais quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait de ce manque d'enthousiasme.  
- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

Personne ne songea à rallumer les lampes. Un ange passa, puis Maman balbutia :

- Oui, enfin… je sais, mais comme tu ne seras plus là demain… j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on le fête tous ensemble ce soir…

Victoire ne la gratifia pas même d'une réponse. Au lieu de quoi, elle souffla les bougies. L'ombre emporta son air indifférent. Je me sentis terriblement seule au milieu du noir.

Lorsqu'au bout d'un instant la lumière reparut, tous les Potter affichaient un visage déconfit.

Fleur, comme étrangère à notre embarras, prit la parole :

- Eh bien, à ce propos… nous pensions justement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour Victoire de retourner si vite à Poudlard. Il serait sans doute mieux qu'elle reste encore un peu avec nous. Ça ne vous embête pas, j'espère…

Maman ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Papa. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et tout ce temps, sa bouche demeura entrouverte et ses yeux un peu plus grands que d'ordinaire. Finalement, elle répondit :

- Euh, non, non, bien sûr…  
- Merci quand même, l'interrompit Victoire.

Je manquai de protester, mais l'œil noir de James à l'autre bout de la table me fit prendre peur. J'avais beau être petite, je comprenais déjà qu'il n'avait pas tort, lorsqu'il parlait d'éviter de nous attirer des ennuis auprès de Papa et Maman. Leur colère de la veille ne s'était pas encore effacée. Je tentai bien de chuchoter mes angoisses à l'oreille d'Albus, mais celui-ci m'arrêta d'un geste.

- Cette nuit, même heure, me souffla-t-il.

Le gâteau fut découpé et disparut sans que quiconque cherche à parler. Je promenai pensivement mes doigts sur les restes de crème au fond de mon assiette tandis que Dominique m'adressait quelques tentatives de sourire auxquelles je ne répondis pas.

- On avait préparé un cadeau… tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant, ou demain si tu préfères.

Le ton de Papa me parut peut-être un peu acide, mais Victoire ne le remarqua pas, ou bien choisit de l'ignorer.

- Demain, c'est très bien. Merci encore.  
- Et Lily t'a fait une carte…  
- Non, j'ai pas de carte, admis-je en pinçant les lèvres.

Maman baissa les yeux.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de la terminer, intervint Albus.

Nous ne parûmes pas très bien savoir si nous en avions fini de tolérer la présence les uns des autres, ou s'il nous fallait rester encore par politesse. Je me resservis une troisième part de gâteau sans que personne ne m'en empêche.

Ce fut finalement Dominique qui se leva la première de table. Les deux autres Delacour firent de même presque aussitôt. Nous répondîmes par un hochement de tête lorsqu'elles nous souhaitèrent distraitement une bonne nuit. La porte de la chambre bleue se referma au-dessus de nos têtes, et enfin, nous nous sentîmes tous un peu mieux.

- Bon, eh bien, je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à vous ramener tous les deux à l'école demain, conclut Maman en ramassant quelques miettes au bout de sa fourchette.

Elle les engloutit rapidement, puis se leva d'un bond et repoussa sa chaise. Albus et James prirent cela pour un signal et filèrent tous les deux vers leurs chambres. Papa s'occupa de débarrasser le couvert, et m'invita à l'aider à sécher la vaisselle.

Au bout d'un moment passé silencieusement à chasser les gouttes, il ferma le robinet, laissa s'affaisser les bulles, et posa une main contre mon épaule.

- Lily, je veux que tu saches que je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre toi hier, ce n'était pas la bonne manière de faire et je suis désolé.

Je ne sus pas trop que répondre et me concentrai sur l'eau que j'essuyais au fond d'un bol. Lui parut déjà se résigner à mon mutisme, et ôta ses lunettes pour les frotter contre un torchon.

- C'est juste que parfois, tu me rappelles beaucoup le petit garçon que j'étais quand j'avais ton âge.

Il hésita.

- Et comme toi, il y a des gens qui m'ont dit très tôt que j'étais différent, ou que je n'étais pas normal. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle. Parfois, ça me rendait malade de rage. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Lily. Et quand j'ai l'impression de ne pas très bien savoir quoi faire, il arrive que ça me travaille et que je me mette en colère. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime moins que James ou qu'Albus.

Je demeurai silencieuse un instant, reposai le bol sur le comptoir, et, un peu perplexe, répondis :

- D'accord.

Papa me sourit, et puis passa ses bras autour de moi. Même si mon idée de ce qu'il racontait n'était que très vague, je me sentis tout à fait rassurée pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

- Je suis certain tu seras très sage, demain.  
- Ben oui, répondis-je, de plus en plus perdue.  
- Je sais bien que c'est un peu difficile pour toi de t'habituer à Dominique et à Victoire, mais je suis sûre que ça se passera très bien.

Il en avait dit juste un peu trop. Soudain, je compris que quelque chose clochait. Je le repoussai un peu et le dévisageai avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera bien ?  
- Je voulais dire… demain, quand Maman et moi serons à Poudlard.  
- Je dois rester ici ?

C'est idiot, peut-être, mais je n'avais pas réalisé. Je manquai de fondre en larmes, mais craignais que Papa m'en veuille de mal me comporter.

- Je… je pensais qu'on t'avait expliqué. Mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, d'accord Lily ? C'est juste pour une nuit.

J'aurais dû lui confier, bien sûr, la peur panique que m'inspirait Victoire. Mais j'étais alors persuadée qu'il ne m'aurait pas crue. Mon conciliabule nocturne avec Albus me paraissait ma seule chance de salut.

Je hochai la tête, le cœur noué. Lui remit ses lunettes sur son nez, et laissa échapper un éclat de rire soulagé.

[…]

Je ne parvins pas à me résoudre à attendre. A quatre heure dix, je frappai à la porte de la chambre d'Albus. Il me fit entrer, inspecta le couloir, et abaissa le loquet derrière lui.

- Tu as bien fait, me dit-il. C'est mieux qu'on ne soit pas dans ta chambre.

Je frémis, et me laissai tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Lui prit place sur son lit, et fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce je vais faire ? gémis-je au bout d'un moment. Ils veulent me laisser toute seule avec Fleur et Victoire, et on n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles complotent !

Il secoua la tête, impuissant.

- Et Victoire qui refuse de retourner à Poudlard… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Même Papa et Maman ont l'air de penser que ça n'a pas de sens. Je me demande…

Albus me le proposa comme si ça lui était venu comme ça, d'un coup, mais je me doute bien, aujourd'hui, qu'il y réfléchissait depuis le dîner. Ce qui l'avait travaillé toute la soirée, ce n'était pas la nature du plan (il avait déjà utilisé maintes fois clandestinement la cheminée) tant que celle des questions à poser. Nous touchions là à un sujet qu'il savait délicat pour moi.

Il fit le choix de m'en dire aussi peu que possible :

- J'ai bien une théorie sur ce qu'elles trament. Mais j'ai besoin de consulter quelques dossiers à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Comment tu comptes faire ça ?

Il me sourit en coin.

- C'est facile.

Albus demanda à emprunter mes pastels gras. _Le rouge_, précisa-t-il. _Orange, ça va aussi si tu n'as pas. Ou brun. On ne voit pas très bien à travers les flammes, de toute façon. Et du noir pour la barbe et les sourcils._

Je lui apportai la boîte, et il se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage barbouillé de couleurs. Une ombre obscurcissait son menton, et il avait tracé, juste au milieu de son front, la forme d'un éclair. Si je ne m'étais pas souvenu de rester discrète, j'aurais éclaté de rire. La tête de Papa semblait perchée sur le corps d'un tout jeune garçon.

- On dirait vraiment lui, chuchotai-je.  
- Pas mal, hein ! Je lui ai même piqué ses lunettes.

Il les chaussa, et leur monture d'acier lui donna l'air drôlement sérieux. La ressemblance était frappante ; pourtant, je craignais la punition à vie qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes, et jugeai bon d'exprimer quelques réserves :

- Et si les gens de Sainte Mangouste réalisent que t'es pas un grand ?  
- Fais-moi confiance, ils s'y laissent tous prendre.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour me convaincre.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, grisés par le plaisir de faire une grosse bêtise. Albus s'agenouilla le premier devant la cheminée. Je me dissimulai derrière un fauteuil. Entre ses pieds, je pourrais observer sans être vue.

Albus plongea sa main dans la besace de toile suspendue au manteau.

- Sainte Mangouste, salle des archives, énonça-t-il à mi-voix.

Et il jeta dans l'âtre une poignée de poudre.

Aussitôt, le feu vira au vert brillant. Albus y enfonça la tête. Je retins mon souffle. La voix nasillarde d'un elfe de maison résonna dans le salon :

- Monsieur Potter ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?  
- Moins fort, s'il vous plait, Derbie. Ma fille dort juste à côté.

Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche pour qu'il ne m'entende pas pouffer.

- Pardon Monsieur, Derbie ne savait pas.  
- Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'apporter le dossier d'hospitalisation de William Weasley ? Je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle. J'aidais à l'instant sa veuve à remplir un papier, et elle a bien peur de ne plus se souvenir de certaines dates.  
- Certainement, Monsieur.

A travers le craquement des flammes, j'entendis l'elfe s'éloigner. Albus se retourna très brièvement, et m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- Voilà monsieur. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu ici, c'était à la naissance de sa fille Victoire.  
- Pas la cadette ?  
- Non, Monsieur. Encore avant ça, nous avons juin 1997, admis en urgence après avoir été agressé par le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback.

Un glapissement m'échappa. J'étais sûre de m'être trahie. Un instant, l'elfe s'interrompit, mais Albus poursuivit calmement :

- Rien d'autre ?  
- Si, en 1986. Fracture au bras, il était tombé de son balai.  
- Merci Derbie, ce sera tout.  
- Très bien, Monsieur.

Albus rejeta la tête en arrière, et le feu reprit sa couleur orangée. Je le croyais tout prêt à me gronder pour n'avoir pas su me taire. Au lieu de cela, il s'adressa à moi sur un ton préoccupé :

- Est-ce que quelque chose t'a semblé bizarre ?

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, et lui suggérai de parler plus bas. J'avais entendu quelque chose remuer en haut.

- Oui. Je me rappelle, le jour où Fleur et Dominique sont arrivées, j'écoutais aux portes, et Fleur s'est mise à pleurer et a dit à Papa et Maman que la mort de l'oncle Bill était très soudaine, et qu'elle s'y attendait pas. Mais dans sa lettre, elle racontait qu'il avait été très malade pendant très longtemps. Ca m'avait un peu gênée, mais je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi. Maintenant, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser.  
- Parce que s'il était si malade, il aurait dû être admis à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Exactement.

Albus croisa les bras. Je me demandai s'il en avait fini de discuter avec moi. Je restai un instant sans rien faire, et puis l'interrogeai :

- Mais l'elfe a aussi dit qu'il avait… qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou ?

Albus emmêla ses doigts, et afficha un air gêné. Il vit que je respirais mal. Il hésita un instant, puis bafouilla.

- Viens t'assoir ici. Je me suis douté que Derbie en parlerait et que je devrais t'expliquer ça. Alors tout d'abord, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi de te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour l'histoire de la remise.

Je m'approchai, pas encore tout à fait rassurée, et m'installai près de lui sur le foyer.

- Je voulais juste te faire une blague. Je pensais pas que j'allais te faire peur comme ça.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai inventé l'oncle Fred. Enfin, il y a eu un oncle Fred, mais il est mort il y a longtemps, pendant la guerre. C'est pour ça que George aime pas en parler. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait été griffé par un loup-garou, parce que je me souvenais que c'est ce qu'on m'avait raconté à propos de l'oncle Bill. Mais Papa précisait aussi que l'oncle Bill allait très bien, qu'il mangeait juste beaucoup de viande rouge. Tu vois ?

Albus retira les lunettes de Papa, et effaça un peu du maquillage avec la manche de son pyjama. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bête, peinturluré comme ça.

- Je te jure, si je mettais la main sur un retourneur de temps, c'est ça que je changerais. J'aurais jamais dû t'enfermer dans la remise.

Je réfléchis un instant en regardant les flammes. Quelque part, je crois que ça me faisait plaisir qu'on se décide enfin à me parler comme à une grande. Avec, il me semble, beaucoup d'honnêteté, je répondis :

- C'est pas grave.

Albus leva la tête, et me sourit – pour une fois, pas de travers. J'eus la certitude à ce moment précis que je serais répartie avec lui à Serpentard. James s'en remettrait ; il n'aurait qu'une année à nous souffrir.  
J'ignorais que, comme Dominique, je n'entrerais pas à Poudlard cet été.

Albus porta sa main à sa poche, et en tira une petite boîte en carton.

- Je l'ai achetée aujourd'hui. Je voulais te l'envoyer pour ton anniversaire, comme je ne serai pas là, mais je préfère te la donner maintenant. Tu en auras peut-être besoin pour mener l'enquête, et je voudrais que mon premier lieutenant puisse continuer sans moi.

Je m'inclinai comme s'il m'adoubait. J'étais fière comme jamais. Albus me remit mon cadeau, et j'en soulevai précautionneusement le couvercle. La boîte était remplie d'une poudre gris fer. Je le regardai scintiller près des flammes.

- Ca sert à quoi ? demandai-je après l'avoir admirée.  
- A voir les choses que tu ne verrais pas normalement. C'est de la poudre de Lucidité. C'est dur d'en trouver, mais je connais un type sur l'allée des embrumes… Tu t'en frottes un peu sur chaque œil, et tu pourras espionner les gens au travers des murs, ou lire les pages d'un journal fermé par un cadenas.  
- Sur chaque œil ? vérifiai-je, soupçonneuse. C'est pas une blague ? Ca va pas me faire mal ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Ce serait méchant.

Je songeai un instant à répondre quelque chose, mais changeai d'avis, et m'exclamai simplement :

- Merci !

Il parut un peu surpris lorsque je passai mes bras autour de lui.

Je refermai la boîte, et la lovai dans la poche de mon pyjama. La sentir si remplie me rassura : je ne tarderais pas découvrir tous les secrets de Delacour.

Soudain, un pas frôla le sol au-dessus de nous. Ma nuque se tendit. Albus souffla :

- Tu as entendu ?

J'acquiesçai. Les craquements se rapprochèrent de l'escalier. Quelqu'un posa le pied sur la première marche. Elle grinça tant que nous sursautâmes tous les deux. Albus dégaina sa baguette magique. Je fus soulagée de constater qu'il l'avait apportée.

Nous nous tînmes aux aguets. Les pas timides descendirent doucement. Albus me cacha derrière son dos.

- Quelqu'un est là ? demanda une petite voix.  
- Dominique ? chuchota Albus.

Sa tête bouclée nous apparut au coin de l'escalier. Je me sentis terriblement idiote d'avoir laissé mon cerveau s'emballer. Mon cœur battait encore contre mes côtes.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? s'enquit Albus en rangeant sa baguette. Il est tard.  
- J'ai entendu du bruit. C'est aussi vous qui parliez hier dans la chambre de Lily ?  
- Chut ! la réprimandai-je. Mon Papa et ma Maman vont se fâcher s'ils nous trouvent ici. C'est toi qui a essayé d'entrer la nuit dernière ?

Elle traversa le tapis sur la pointe des pieds, et vint s'accroupir à côté de nous.

- Oui. J'avais fait un cauchemar. J'ai entendu des bruits qui venaient de ta chambre, alors j'ai cru que tu étais réveillée. Mais quand je me suis approchée, j'ai entendu une voix de garçon.  
- Ca, c'était moi, releva Albus. Eh bien, je suppose que ça fait un problème de résolu.

Dominique s'inquiéta cependant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- J'offrais son cadeau d'anniversaire à Lily. Je l'ai acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai oublié qu'elle serait endormie quand on partirait demain.

Ma cousine ne parut pas tout à fait convaincue, mais n'insista pas.

Nous repartîmes chacun vers nos quartiers, l'esprit plus ou moins en paix. Dominique se faufila dans la chambre bleue non sans nous adresser un salut de la main. Albus m'assena une petite tape sèche sur l'épaule en m'abandonnant dans l'escalier. Je le pris comme un signe d'affection

Bientôt, je serais seule avec les Delacour. Mais j'avais comme le sentiment d'être armée pour les affronter.

Je fis tourner ma clef dans le verrou, et regardai longuement par la fenêtre avant de m'envelopper dans mes couvertures. Le jardin était noir et vert sous l'ombre. Juste là où la remise s'était tenue, on voyait à présent un carré de terre meuble. Pour la première fois, je me convainquis que rien ne l'avait jamais habitée.


End file.
